


永不熄灭的明灯

by papesse



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papesse/pseuds/papesse
Summary: "Crowley," Aziraphale阖上书，面露忧色地看向Crowley“你最近有任何关于Raphael的消息吗？"Crowley突然觉得难以呼吸
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There Is a Light And It Never Goes Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418965) by [t_mesinine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_mesinine/pseuds/t_mesinine). 



> Raphael 拉斐尔(/ˈræfiəl/; 希伯来语写作: רָפָאֵל, 意思是. Rāfāʾēl,. “上帝治愈一切”，“上帝的治愈者”，或者“上帝，请展示治愈的力量。”; 在古希腊语中写作： Ραφαήλ, 科普特语（是古埃及的语系，闪语系的一种）：ⲣⲁⲫⲁⲏⲗ, 阿拉伯语中写作: رفائيل 或者 إسرافيل) ，在亚伯拉罕宗教体系中代表的是主要掌管治愈的总领天使长之一。

第一章：

Raphael正在天堂中创造群星，他将自己的呼吸变为五彩缤纷的星云，指尖滴落下的那些蕴有天使魔法的血滴则化作为了红矮星。他独自一个人，有时候其他的天使会跑来找他，看着他创造出一片一片的星河，满腹疑问。

“做这些是为了什么呢？”Gabriel有一次终于问出了口，指尖逗弄着一颗星球，这颗行星蔚蓝，蓝得像太阳系里的地球一样。

“你瞧，作为唯一能够理解最伟大全能上帝的生灵们，其实并不关注你在这儿所做的一切工作，实际上，他们根本连看也不想看。”Gabriel收拢起自己的翅膀，把手中的小星球安置好。Raphael没有怎么在意他的话，只是随便嗯了一声当做回答，小心翼翼地专注着手里的活儿，在一颗巨大气雾状恒星周围排列出错综复杂的轨道，他在外围的轨道上安置好了一些表面凹凸不平的小卫星。将整个星系阔张撑大之后，才转向Gabriel。

“整个宇宙的这些星星们。”他顿了一顿，目光从Gabriel身上移向地球，“能够安抚’她’的造物，每当他们抬头看向天堂，而我们又难以给与救赎时，这些星星将从远方抚慰他们的心灵。”Raphael轻轻地说，那双金黄色的眼睛又回到了Gabriel的身上，“要知道，我并不是无所不在的，Gabriel，但这些星星则永远在他们身边。”

“你对自己的职责如此投入真是让人钦佩，”Gabriel坦承相告，“但人类目前为止所承受和忍耐地所有的痛苦皆为全能我主计划中的一部分。”他朝着地球的方向迈了一步，勾起笑容，“不可言说。”他拍了拍Raphael的背，张开自己身后的六扇翅膀，“但是小心别这些牵绊，以致堕落。”

Raphael看着他飞走，“不可言说……”他喃喃自语道，只觉得自己的呼吸骤然凝固了。  
….

他如彗星一般坠落，火烧的痕迹拖出一条绵延的尾巴，染红了天际，如今，尽管天堂已经将他除去，却不能以自己本名踏入地狱，  
….

他最终堕落在地，匍匐成蛇，成为Crawley


	2. Chapter 2

“我把它送人了！”

Crawley目瞪口呆，本来藏着掖着的黑色翅膀几乎就要控制不住地撑大了起来。

“外面有很多邪恶的生物，她可还怀着孕呢！”Aziraphale绞着双手瞥了Crowley一眼，“真希望我没做什么错事。”他叹了一口气，双手紧握着看向远方的Adam，他正与一头狮子搏斗。

“哦，我不觉得你会做什么错事，你可是天使。”Crawley说道，一时没能掩藏自己语调中的苦涩。

Aziraphale脸红了红，Crawley只觉得自己仿佛被Gabriel打了一拳一样，突然意识到这位天使天空碧蓝的眼睛注视着自己，脸上的每个细节都光彩照人

“喔——哦！谢谢你！”天使欣慰得有点结结巴巴的，Crawley此前都不知道全能的上帝居然还能拥有这样有生气的造物，“这事一直在困扰着我呢。”他坦白，在看到Adam用以前属于他的炎剑挥向狮子时明显松了一口气。

远处乌云密布，很快，绵密的雨滴就要落下来了，Crawley原本只想上来看看自己过去创造的那些星空，是的，他想再望上一眼，因为下次钻上地面就不知道是什么时候了，毕竟地狱可是不是造在地面上的，不过好处是没有什么光污染，相比之下天堂坐落在天上，到处都是璀璨的光，Crawley创造的星星在天堂的最高层全部被光芒湮灭，一点都看不到，Aziraphale有点忧虑地瞥了一眼天空，脸上滴到了雨水，还打湿了他那头蒲公英似的的蓬松头发，Crawley忍不住，只是目不转睛地看着他。堕落之前他并不热衷于和其他天使在一起，总是独来独往，但此时他却非常确信，没有一个天使能和Aziraphale一样。

天使张开翅膀覆在他头顶上，Crawley差点没因为这个举动脚下一滑到从伊甸园的高墙上摔下来，但他只是往旁边挪了挪，默默地走到翅膀下头。恶魔知道自己也有一对翅膀可以避雨，头发因潮湿水气更蜷曲起来，以前在这一点上Gabriel没少取笑他过，但他却并不想告诉眼前这位与众不同的天使他过去的遭遇，这一点对他来说就已经很不寻常了。

远处，Eve牵起了Adam的手

….

公元前3004 

Crawley来到地面只想知道为什么Dagon地下办公室的天花板总是在不停漏水，看到Aziraphale也在时只觉得心脏砰砰直跳，仿佛遇到了额外的收获，而这位天使目前和恶魔一样，只是一味地沉浸在自己的思绪里。

“所以，没了那把燃烧的剑，这事的后续有造成你的什么麻烦吗？”Crawley问道，装作和寻常聊天差不多的样子。尤其当质疑上帝迫使你从一个阵营堕到另外一个阵营，从14个已知的位面和五个未知的错误位面掉落在一个肮脏的硫磺池里，同脾气暴躁的Beelzebub相处之后，这还是不是最糟糕的境况，因为至今，他还没在地狱里见到过Aziraphale，这位天使看上去也没有沾染上任何来自地狱的气味。

“全能我主没再提起过这件事情了。”Aziraphale说到，看着远处的山羊群，其中一只正想咬一个人类孩子。

“也许算是好事。”Crawley低声说道，对着山羊露出那双除了天使谁也看不见的眼睛，山羊发出了一声恐惧的叫声，能跑多块就跑多快地飞速上了船，让一旁的牧羊人大吃一惊。“这又是干什么？打造一艘装满动物的大船是要在海上开马戏巡演吗？”Crawley看着动物们陆陆续续地朝着大船走去，此起彼伏的叫声让人头疼。

Aziraphale皱起眉头，靠近Crawley低声开口，“我听说，上帝最近极为震怒。”Crawley假装惊讶地挑起了眉毛，“他打算清洗人类，来个大洪水之类。”Crawley看了看周围陷入疯狂的人们和四处乱跑的小孩子，又看了看远处集聚而来的乌云。心想最好告诉Dagon赶紧把他的办公室搬离为好。

“清洗所有的人类？”

“当然不是，看到那儿的Noah了吗？他全家，儿子和妻子，他们才能侥幸逃离这次劫难。”Aziraphale想要装出很确定的样子，但没奏效。他显然其实和Crawley一样对此持怀疑的态度。

可他还没有堕落，Crawley想。

“但她打算溺死其他所有的人？”Crawley的口吻中隐隐露出了怒意，Aziraphale只是点点头，低头看着自己的手。要让Crawley猜的话，这位天使现在的情绪应该是羞愧。你怎么能够质疑上帝的安排呢！Gabriel愤怒的语调在他的脑海中萦绕，随之而来的是——

Crawley看着四处跑来跑去的孩子，忧虑的母亲紧紧搂着刚刚蹒跚学步的孩童，远处电闪雷鸣，吓得一个目测不超过11岁的孩子脸上挂着泪痕。他转向Aziraphale，用绝非来自天堂的怒意咆哮了起来：

“还有孩子——们？你们不能谋杀孩子们！”他发出嘶嘶的声音，五官都扭曲了。这就是天堂所宣扬的正义吗？

Aziraphale回避了他的目光，Crawley几乎想要伸手使劲儿摇晃他了。

“这是——Gabriel的命令？难道这就是天堂的宣道？以信仰之名残杀无辜的孩童？”Crawley发出蛇一样的声音，可他的话倘若有人听到，大部分人也不明白到底是什么意思，“这本应该是我的阵营所做的脏事，不是你这边的！”Crawley凶狠地大声吼道，感到周围的人们都看了过来。

“这是。”Aziraphale试着想要反驳，“上帝的计划，而上帝的计划是——”

“你难道打算用不可言说来搪塞？”Crawley打断了天使的话，把浮现在脑海里旧时的记忆压了回去。Gabriel的笑声依然萦绕在他的脑海里。

Aziraphale飞快地看了他一眼，所见的一切都让他为之语塞。  
….

后来，船上挤满了数以千计的大大小小的生灵，Azirapahle发觉Crawley在一个几乎被遗忘的舱室里安抚6个被雷声吓坏了的孩子，其中有好几个孩子还没学会走路，最大的那个六岁，蹲在角落里，拒绝回应任何话语，也不愿和人对视。Crawley一只手抱着一个婴儿，另外一只手轻轻拍着另外一个孩子的膝头，之前所见到的那个被吓哭的11岁小孩如今已经找不见了。

Crawley看着Aziraphale，眼神空空如也，他看上去非常疲惫，眼睛深陷在眼窝里，可那双金黄色的眼睛原本总是闪烁着光芒的，伴随着一两句讽刺地俏皮话，却若有似无地引导Aziraphale解决些许他的难题。倘若千年之后那些在纸上高谈阔论的哲学家们想要诠释“虚无”的意义的话，Crawley如今的眼神是表现最好的例子。

我救不了他们所有人。Aziraphale在内心深处听到了他的声音。他迎上了Crawley面无表情的脸。他用魔法变出了孩子们所需要的食物，可那6岁的孩子完全不碰。每一次海浪撞击大船的起伏都让Crawley的脸色看起来更糟糕，Aziraphale什么话都说不出来。

….  
公元前34年

“圣母在上! 请你宽恕他们，他们对自己的所作所为一无所知——” Jesus 喊道.

“你到这儿来是来看热闹的是吗？”Crowley从Aziraphale走上前来，在他身边站定。

“我?看热闹？”Aziraphale看上去像是被这句话冒犯了。Crowley知道他该料想到天使会出现的这样的表情。他依然还记得当时在方舟之上，Aziraphale的表情看上去有多么羞愧不安。但显然，这错又不能归到他头上。可当洪水退去，那些孩子已经安全上岸之后，Crowley没有留下一星半点的话就走了，他说不出什么来，也不能说，他只是需要找块干燥的地方，拿着从Noah这儿偷来的酒来把自己灌个稀烂，看着星星冲着天上的那个家伙肆意发火，他假设Aziraphale也许也会和他干差不多的事。

又一声划破长空的哀号，像Gabriel这样的天使可能会因为自己这些杰作而沾沾自喜，但Aziraphale看上去似乎有点要犯恶心了

“决定这事的时候——”Aziraphale皱起鼻子，看上去像是被迫要大声诵读Gabriel写的烂诗，“他们没有征询我的意见，Crawley。”

“哦，我改了名字。”Crowley看着天使，令他感到惊讶的是4000年前他们相遇以来，似乎生活都过得没什么太大的改变。那天，他的头发不自然的蜷曲着站在高墙之上，Crowley把原因归结为即将到来的暴风雨，而Aziraphale伸展出他那雪白如石膏那样的翅膀覆在他的头顶，对于一个（非）一般意义上的敌对阵营的造物来说，仿佛这是非常自然而然稀松平常的事情。尽管他应当做的事情是拿回自己炎剑把他捅个对穿，让剑刃上的火焰把他烤成世界创立以来最邪恶的肉串才对。

“那么，现在叫什么呢？”

“Crowley.”

“哦。”Aziraphale皱着眉头看着罗马士兵把钉子敲得更深，“你……呃……以前有没有见过他？”

“当然。实际上——”Crowley调整了一下自己的斗篷，看向Aziraphale，迎上他蓝色的眼睛，“我带他领略了整个世界。”他说道，Aziraphale很难形容Crowley此时的表情。

又是一声哀号响彻云霄，“一定很疼。”Crowley嘟哝着，黄色的眼睛充满了真挚的同情，他看着周围围观的人群，“他做了什么让大家这么愤恨？”

“他说要兼爱非攻。”Aziraphale说道。

“哦，是啊，就是会这样。”堕落的大天使长Raphael，神圣的治愈者轻声念叨着。

他们并肩看着Jesus的灵魂朝着天堂的方向，朝着Crowley曾经创造的星星飞去，他们璀璨的光辉掩盖了自己已不再天堂的事实。


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley取下壶盖看了看，觉得药物已经浸泡得很透了，他把壶从火上取下，倒了一点在泥碗里，站了起来，摊开密布老茧的手。这些痕迹之后都能用简单的法术复原，而现在他已经熬制这个药汁有5小时了。

“好了。”他对着一旁的父亲说，隔壁房间里传出小孩子的咳嗽声。

“我真是不知道怎么报答您。”这位父亲开口，他的面容在昏暗房间里被蒸腾起的烟雾挡得若隐若现，壁炉里的煤火正烧得噼里啪啦作响，蝉鸣声让房间让这句话显得更加静谧了。这是威尔士7月一个星空清澈的夜晚

“别担心，通常这种病不会那么严重，只是一直拖着没治，时间有点久了，我以前治愈过这种病的。”Crowley说着，把壶里捞出来的草药扔进火堆中。

那位父亲十分内疚地盯着熏黑的木地板，Crowley借着快要燃尽地灯芯火焰，注意到了他手，手指已经被齐齐切断。

“都因为我是个杀人犯的关系。领主大人的妻子同他的朋友有婚外情，他想要杀了那个家伙，却又不想让肮脏的血污了自己的手，让人觉得他被邪恶的力量迷惑了心智。”这位父亲回避了Crowley的目光。

“那他可真是太善良了。”Crowley低声说道。

“我只是碰巧经过那儿，是领主大人叫我拿起斧头杀的人。但法律认定我犯了杀人罪，所以我和我的亲人都找不到别的工作了。没有人想要和我做买卖。就连做弥撒的时候，我都得站在门边，在别人离开前偷偷先溜走。”这位父亲的声音充满了悲哀和疲惫。“我告诉过你的，任何人都不会想和我搭上什么关系，但你还是来了，还为了我女儿熬汤药。你是第一个没有偏见的人，我真的以为我女儿可能就这么要活活病死了。”他拿着自己已经晒褪色的长袍腰带擦了擦眼角的眼泪。

Crowley的怒火在心中熊熊燃烧，虚构一个所谓“邪恶力量”来“迷惑了心智”就让这一整个城镇的人摈弃了一个真正需要帮助的人，而这个无辜的人只不过在一个错误的时间路过一个错误的地方。他可真应该让他们看看真正的“邪恶”是怎样的，但现在，他得先治好这个小姑娘。

他拿起碗，悄悄地走进小姑娘的房间，严格来说，这是他第二次见这个小姑娘，之前他来端详她的病情的时候，小姑娘睡得很沉。而现在她醒过来了，眼神朦胧、神智迷糊，看到一个陌生人进来显得有点害怕的样子。Crowley放下遮住自己面容和头发的黑色兜帽，试着表现得随和可亲一点。可他原本就是一个独来独往的天使，而后又堕落成了恶魔，营造轻松的氛围显然是有点生疏了。毕竟恶魔从来不需要什么善良温柔的气场。

“哦，你好啊。”他喃喃地说到，当做打过招呼了，把泥碗搁在自己旁边的地上。“方便的话能坐起来吗？”

女孩挣扎着爬起来，她父亲急忙上前扶她，调整了一下姿势让她坐得舒服点。Crowley把蜡烛凑近一点，仔细诊视着小姑娘额头和脖子上的红疹，这些红疹一直蔓延到她后头的背部。随后他叹了一口气，用一小块布蘸了蘸碗里的药水，动作轻柔地抹在小姑娘的额头上，又重新拾起一条亚麻布，在冷水中浸泡了一会儿，拿起来包在她的头上减轻炎症的加重。他转向父亲，这位父亲正看着他的举措。

“就像我现在做的这样，每天都要换一次药。冷水可以让她的烧降下来。”Crowley说到，站了起来，小姑娘突然拉住了他的手。

“你的眼睛为什么是这样的？”她问道，Crowley挑起眉毛，她是在问他的墨镜吗？

“就眼睛周围的那些框框。”她往前凑了凑，水滴从她额头的绷带上滑了下来。“我曾经见过August修士带着这样的框框，他开始读圣经之前就会戴，你的看上去又和他的有点不一样。就是……从没见过这样的。”她眯着眼睛看着他，牢牢地抓着他的手腕。

Crowley想了一会儿，“我的眼睛有点变异，所以和其他人的看上去不一样。有些人会害怕那些和自己不一样的人，所以我得把它们藏起来。”

小姑娘看着他，脸上有一种奇怪的表情。“我想看看，我觉得你并不可怕。”她说道，而父亲上前来打断了她。

“Agnes，别烦到我们的医生了。”父亲的脸上有点不自觉的尴尬。Crowley想到以前人类看到他眼睛的反应。

“没事，没事的。”他低声说，父亲心领神会地别开头曲，他往前靠近小姑娘，轻轻地摘掉了自己的眼镜。Agnes灰色的眼睛对上了他黄色的瞳膜，小姑娘仔仔细细认认真真地看了个清楚。

“你是个天使，是不是？”她用只有他们才听得到的耳语轻轻地说，嘴角带起一个虚弱的微笑。

Crowley陡然感到自己仿佛被人扔了个鸡蛋，但努力保持着不动声色，只是没有了墨镜，很难做到真的无动于衷。Agnes因发烧而有些红红的眼睛看着他。

“你给我治病，但之前都没有人愿意这么做，所以我就知道了，你是天使。”她顿了顿，眼睛往上瞥了一眼，仿佛在和Crowley分享一个自己才知道的事情，“因为呀，天使和我们人类的眼睛是不一样的，你的眼睛和上面的那些天使一模一样。”她轻轻地笑了带胡来，显然非常满意自己的逻辑。

“有趣。”Crowley评论道，因为当他对其他人露出眼睛的时候，“可别人通常都叫它们邪恶之眼。”

“显然他们弄错了。”Agnes非常认真地说，“你可别听他们的。”她说完，精疲力竭地倒了下去。

Crowley坐在那儿，带着自离开伊甸园之后最吃惊的表情。然后默默地带上了墨镜。

那位父亲陪着他的女儿，Crowley把物什收拾好，别让自己去想太多刚才小姑娘的那些话。Aziraphale和他约在环球剧院见面，他得换身衣服，他可不愿意穿着John Dee那套衣服走在乡间。这套衣服通常都是在伦敦的时候穿的。

“等等！善良的陌生人！”父亲低声喊道，跑向他。“请您一定要告诉我你的名字，这样我就能在感谢上帝我主的时候，也一并为您的平安祈祷。”

Crowley觉得自己的喉咙瞬间发紧，赶紧把自己颤抖的双手藏在黑袍的皱褶下。

“Raphael。”他的声音不自觉哽咽起来，随即别过脸不去看那位父亲恍然大悟的表情，跌跌撞撞跑进夜色里，那是一个人类只有在做弥撒时才会出现的虔诚表情，与此同时，Agnes在睡梦中露出了笑容。

….

“Crowley，”Aziraphale阖上书，担忧地看向Crowley。

“你有听到过Raphael最近的消息吗？”

Crowley觉得自己快窒息了。

“不过就是——”Aziraphale注意到了Crowley脸上一闪而逝的表情。没有人——无论是死人还是活人没有意识到Aziraphale仅仅只是轻轻地蠕动嘴唇就能让他陷入巨大的情感旋涡中。

“Crowley，你还好吗？”Aziraphale把手中的书放了下来，情不自禁地问。Crowley认真地考虑了一下自己现在就从窗户跳出去的后果，猛然站了起来，躲开了天使伸过来担忧的手。

“我没听到过什么消息，为什么这么问？”Crowley状似无意地信步走到书架前随手拿起一本书翻着，书的标题赫然写着“该如何告诉你深爱着他”，该死的。他想，飞快地把这本书塞回了书架上。

等等，他为什么突然——

“有报告说，大天使长Raphael近期行过属于他的神迹。”Aziraphale回答道，站起来走向他。窗户已经离Crowley距离挺远的了。Crowley觉得自己仿佛被逼到了墙角，那双碧蓝碧蓝如湖水充满了无垠所知的天使眼睛迎上他墨镜后赭色的瞳孔。

“可那位总领天使长6000年前堕落了。”Aziraphale补充了一句，充满期待地看着Crowley

操，操，操，操，操——

“你怎么知道那是Raphael？”Crowley问道，装作非常无动于衷的酷劲儿模样，一边暗暗祈祷天使别看出端倪来。

“是来自人类的报告，天堂那边似乎还没有发现。”Aziraphale顿了顿，又走开了去。“我只是有些好奇这是否是地狱的某种诡计。”

“我可不认为地狱里头的那些高阶恶魔会是Raphael。”Crowley说到，“你见过地狱公爵Hastur的那模样吗？”

“但你一定看到过他堕落的时刻。”Aziraphale皱着眉头，“他从高高在上的神坛倒下，整个天堂都见证了，我从没见过有哪位天使坠落得那么壮观的。”

Crowley觉得似乎有个阴恻恻又沉甸甸的锚从自己的胸口一下子掉进了胃里，那种感觉不是心痛，每个人都知道，恶魔曾经有过的心早就在堕落之时燃尽于烈火了，而他曾经遭遇过的堕落是最为惨烈的，熊熊的火焰包裹着他，活生生地将他的翅膀烤至焦黑，除了灼烧的焦气几乎闻不到其他味道。

“Crowley!” 

他突然回过神来，看到Aziraphale的脸悬在自己的面前，看上去似乎被他的表情吓到了，浅蓝色的眼睛闪烁着恐惧和担忧，还有一些其他的什么，手已经抬在了他的眼睛前头，似乎是想要碰他的脸颊。Crowley是多么渴望就这样握住他的手，仿佛命悬一线时垂下来的救命绳索，他多渴望和他手指纠缠，把脸埋进他的手掌之中，让Azirapahle的手抚摸着自己的头发，让他的手指抹去自己眼角的泪痕。恶魔是不会哭的，即使切洋葱的时候也流不出眼泪。只是他们不知道怎么流泪，当然也不知道为什么要流泪，Crowley非常希望自己能哭出来，让哭泣来调节自己的情绪，这样就能让自己的情绪平复下来，好好收拢起来，标注上日期，贴上“已处理”的标签，小心妥善地安置在抽屉里，再封缄起来盖上最高机密的印章。

Crowley渴望能够能够看到自己的内在所求，听到自己已然扭曲的灵魂发出的尖啸。在没有Aziraphale的情况，这种尖叫十分明显，通常而言，Crowley会觉得这种情况还是处于自己的控之下的，他自有一种看上去挺可怕的应对准则，比如把自己泡在酒精里喝个稀烂，大声咆哮，咆哮着对于上帝的不满，对于他那可笑的计划的愤怒，以及自身内在的虚无。可这些事情总有一些无法解释得通的地方，那就是如果他有一年或者一年以上都找不到Aziraphale的话，事态就逐渐开始变得更不可控制了，那种来自内心的尖啸逐渐变得穷凶极恶到难以忍受，仿佛切肤火灼之痛再临，所以Crowley别无他法，只能不停寻找Aziraphale，假装若无其事地把他拉出巴士底狱一起去吃可丽饼。每当在Aziraphale身边，脑海里的尖啸就能安静下来，一同坐在餐桌旁边，或者一起坐在宾利车李，或者一同在公园里喂鸭子的时候，都是如此。

有某些时候，Aziraphale离他太近了，在充满着旧书，可可，闻上去仿佛回到了家那样的书店里，把他圈在角落里，像如今这样，望着他，他的手指上布满着纸张不小心划伤痕迹，就搁在他的衣领这里，Crowley的大脑里就仿佛响起了警报，是好像当年二战时候德军轰炸伦敦时那可怕的空袭警报声那样。Aziraphale那浅蓝色眼睛里变换的闪光，就像郁郁葱葱树林中若影若现的梦幻一般的绿光春意盎然，那头毛茸茸的头发就如蒲公英一边柔软蓬松，他仔细地端详着Aziraphale，胸中仿佛龟裂出爆炸才有的裂隙，他可曾触碰过Aziraphale吗？他可曾有伸出孱弱无力的手抓紧过这位天使吗？他是多么想要触碰他呀，一旦握住，就永远也不放开。

然而，他只是将那蠢蠢欲动的手藏到外套里头，Aziraphale依然关切地看着他，Crowley只希望他别发觉自己脑海里的想法。

“我亲爱的孩子，你可真让我担心。”Azirapahle轻声说，Crowley感到天使的呼吸吹拂在自己的鼻尖。请别再靠近了。他想，就像以前一样，胸腔似乎又龟裂出一条裂隙。我不能再这样看着你了，再这样下去，此时此刻，恐怕我会做出难以想象的蠢事来。Crowley想着，恶魔也其实不会心旌动荡，也不会紧张到流汗，手心也不会有，可他的一切都背叛了自己的心智，Crowley把那双似乎要背离大脑抬起的手背过到身后去，紧紧互相扣住自己的手腕，紧到可以勒出淤青的痕迹，不，他没有心，可他的胸口砰砰作响，感到头晕目眩无法呼吸。头脑里冒出个小小的声音告诉他，如果他现在像个姑娘那样晕过去，Aziraphale一定会扶住他的，他会虚软无力地慢慢倒下来，到那时，Aziraphale的手会整个绕过他的背，手指会搁在他的肩胛上，就是那藏着翅膀的地方，他得以能够感受到天使辐射出来温暖的热度笼罩着他，他会在天使的大腿上清醒过来，头枕着那300支的格子布料，迎上天使的眼睛，到那时，Azirapahle会明白他想倾诉的一切，

他会试着治愈他的伤痛，帮助他——

不行，Crowley想，在内心拼命反击这个念头。他不能把这种痛苦强加在他的天使身上，Aziraphale没有那么强大的魔法能够根除他灵魂深处的罪恶，他当时的堕落，如果Aziraphale在他身边，一定会伸出手抓住他，但那样已经足够了，他告诉自己。他不能把Aziraphale当成自己救赎之杖，他得自己扛过来。如果他熬不过去，那也是自己的无能，至今一切的所作所为都是我咎由自取，Crowley想到，这样想多少感觉似乎舒服了一点。他癫狂的内心陡然爆出自嘲的笑声，同时因为意识了这一点而感到一种难以言喻的恶心以及逐渐变得痛苦的心律。Aziraphale对我来说太美好了，而我不配。他想着，而不知为何无力地坦承这一点又让他觉得事情本就应该如此。

Aziraphale叹了一口，退开了去，Crowley觉得自己仿佛劫后余生一般的虚惊一场，他得承认自己心里某一部分是觉得欣慰的，大概是觉得自己的存在并没有使得面前这位天使蒙尘。他看着Aziraphale走到柜台，从下头抽出一瓶酒来，猛地喝了一大口。

“我一直留着这酒防止阿尔巴尼亚黑手党卷土重来。”Aziraphale似乎是想解释，大概是觉得解释一下显得缓和了一点气氛。“一起来喝点吗？一个人喝酒好傻是。”他举了举酒瓶。

Crowley从不觉得一个人喝的酩酊大醉有什么傻的，但基于痛苦总是如影随形，有个伴儿当然更好。


	4. Chapter 4

“我才不要带自杀药给你，Crowley!”Aziraphale低声说，眼里升腾起恐惧。然后他气哄哄地走了。

Crowley独自一人才低声说，“显然如此。”

孤独。Aziraphale可能再也不会回来了，痛苦从四肢百骸汇集到胸口，Crowley感到自己的翅膀似乎被这种沉重的分量给压垮了背脊，那一对他再也无法直视，给他带来亘古痛苦的翅膀。有时候他也会想自己对它们造成的伤害是否永远无法挽回，所以压根儿就不敢回头打量它们。

他被惊醒了。一定是有什么不对了。他的耳朵里充满了一种平稳的嗡嗡的耳鸣声，眼睛猛然张开了，Crowley从地板上爬了起来，自从他最后一次和Aziraphale见面要圣水未果之后，一回到家就立即倒在了地板上，他本来并不想睡觉的，可疲倦仿佛藤蔓的触须一样将他紧紧包围，他压根儿无力反抗。此时此刻他才突然发觉自己的衣服已经在自己沉睡时变得很破旧了，随着他的动作身体发出噼噼剥剥的声响。他瞧见门边薄薄的一层灰堆里落着一个信封，来自Beelzebub的纹章闪烁着光芒，他拾起来打开了封蜡，发觉那是一条褒奖，来自于——

“世界大战？”他喃喃自语，睡意还没完全褪去，他继续读了下去，可阅读下去就越觉得毛骨悚然。信封最后从他手里掉了下来，安静地落在了地板上。远处突然想起了一阵空袭警报，炸弹爆炸的光芒从窗帘外透了进来。Crowley瘫坐在地板上，僵硬的手指抓陷入地板，颤抖着，本世纪第一次张开了那双一直没有被好好打理过的翅膀。

“为什么要这样？”他粗声粗气地狂喊，可没有眼泪出现，他现在是真的想哭，可她会聆听他的愤怒吗？她还会在意他自残得更深对她展露因她而有的伤口吗？“求你，停下吧，我不能再——”

炸弹落下的尖啸声仿佛是他能得到的唯一回答，Crowley站了起来，挥动翅膀猛烈的敲着墙面，疼痛贯穿了身体，他重重地摔到地上，眼前一黑发出一声痛苦的嚎叫，即使是这样，他都哭不出来。

“你根本不在乎。”他嘶哑着说，“那我对你来说又算什么呢？你还有Gabriel，Ureil和Michael。我不过就是你不要就扔出去的垃圾。”说话的时候Crowley只觉得自己的喉咙仿佛摩擦砂纸一般，“我是如此可悲。”他低声自语，看着血从指间低落，感到万分恶心。Crowley坐在地上，看着地板，听着始终滴答作响。最终暗淡的灰色取代了午夜的黑暗，他站起来，脱掉外套仍在地板上朝着窗户走去，用颤抖的双手拉开窗帘，看着那些即将要消失的暗淡星辰，他们微弱的光芒照耀着断壁残垣的伦敦。

….

Crowley开着车在伦敦的大街小巷中穿梭，伴随着防空警报刺耳的啸叫，内心的恐惧随着一分钟一分钟的过去逐渐堆集。他在一个星期时间更新了自己沉睡了将近百年的大大小小的事情，并接受了“汽车”的概念。然后他试着定位Aziraphale的行踪，未果。不过他知道天使目前还未去肉体化，但Crowley总有些不好的感觉，Aziraphale即将灵体化的事情即将于要发生了，他抓紧方向盘，手心出汗到方向盘打滑。就在大约半小时前，Crowley才弄明白了Aziraphale现在把自己陷入了什么样的麻烦里，但如今要阻止他已经太晚了，他所能做的只是要尽早止损。他在离教堂还有相当远的地方下了车，等着德国的那位双面间谍进去。然后偷偷走到了侧门。如果Aziraphale现在已经被灵体化了呢？脑海里的声音低声的回荡。Crolwey强迫自己别去想，但恐惧已经深深地烙印进了心里。

门把手滚烫得吓人，烫得好像他安排的炸弹已经把这里炸过了一样，这灼热的温度在警告像他这样的造物本不应该到这儿来，但他依然鼓起勇气拉开了门，刚踏入教堂的第一步仿佛自己已经快要燃烧起来了，他忍不住大声咒骂起来了，Crowley看到了一个标识，标志着这座大教堂是为了纪念大天使Michael所造的，这让他的咒骂更加大声了，神圣祝福之力的热度从地板上紧紧地舔舐着他的脚底，热度越升越高，假如真的如Crowley所说，只是个普通的小恶魔的话，15秒之内就会被烧得渣也不剩。他转过拐角，一边跳着一边忍不住诅咒着，见到了那群纳粹分子，和他那位天使惊讶的眼神。这座纪念他妹妹Michael的天堂，可真是个和他的天使在聚的不错选址，Crowley想到。

“你在这儿干什么？”Aziraphale低声问，愤怒地转向他。Crowley不知道自己还能期待什么。Aziraphale即便是在一百年的分别之后也不会看到他就立即投向自己怀抱，他们之间，什么都没有真的改变过，这可真叫人伤心。

“阻止你惹上麻烦！”灼烧的痛苦让他喘不过气来，这痛苦也不仅仅只是来自于身体上的疼。纳粹在那边叽叽咕咕些什么，他压根儿懒得去听，注意力被放在一旁的圣水吸引了过去。那圣水可没人守卫着。一种说不清道不明的感觉在的脑海里浮起，他下意识害怕自己真的会去想那些。天使站在那儿，注意到了他的目光，脸上出现了担忧的表情。不过很快，Crowley的注意力就放到了那边低声交谈的纳粹身上，再重新转回了天使来上。

“Anthony?”Aziraphale问道，惊讶压倒了本来的愤怒和担忧。

“哦，你不喜欢吗？”Crowley赶紧问道，仍然不停地来回跳动，只以一条腿接触地板，他希望自己的声音显得很冷静并且处之淡然，想想着Gabriel听到他现在用的名字，看到他的模样、他那化为乌黑的翅膀，看到他怎么变成现在这个模样的样子，他会嘲笑着依然叫他Raphael，像看到了龌龊的蟑螂那样拍死他。上帝早就赐予了他一个名字，自己重新选择了一个名字无疑是对上帝的侮辱，但他如今的存在难道不是已经是一种对她的嘲笑了，不是吗？他这样的生灵怎么敢存在于世呢？

“我会习惯的。”Aziraphale说道，脸上最后一丝恼意已经消失了，取代而至的是另外一种，Crowley熟悉的那种表情，那种轻轻地朦胧的微笑，那只为他露出的笑意。Crowley渴望这笑意渴望得胸口法庭，他如此想念Aziraphale，想念到他难以用笔墨来形容。

我会习惯的。天使是这样说的，就仿佛他们俩还有未来老长一段路要一起走。  
…

他站在Michael教堂的废墟之上，擦着自己的墨镜，周围弥漫着被烧焦的气味。这一次，他不是那个被火焰包裹着的人了，脚下镌刻着天国赐福的神圣魔力已经被打碎了，但他的腿已经被烧焦了，Crowley却一点都不在意那些疼痛。

“你真是太善良了。”Azirapahle结结巴巴地说。

“闭——嘴！”Crowley如同以前一样把这句话丢还回去，在他做了这样的事时，总要冷嘲热讽一番。

“但……但事实如此。”Aziraphale腼腆地加了一句，感激之情溢于言表。接着仿佛突然想起什么露出了惊恐的表情。“那些书！”他大喊道，抬手捂住自己的额角惊恐地看着Crowley，“我忘了我所有的那些书！哦！他们都会被炸成——”Crowley把箱子从一个死掉的纳粹手里拽了出来，他把装有天使最爱的那些书的箱子递给Azirapahle，看着他冷静了下来。Aziraphale接过去的时候，手指轻轻碰了碰他，Crowley差点没拿稳箱子，几乎让它砸到自己的脚。天使的触碰是如此的温柔，这种感觉从手指末端蔓延开来，让他情不自禁地脸热起来。

“属于恶魔的小小奇迹罢了，要我载你回家吗？”他问道，声音在轻轻发颤，却转过身匆匆忙忙地朝着自己的宾利车走去。Aziraphale留下的暖意从指间一直渗透到骨头里，他所不知道的是，在他身后Aziraphale抱着他真爱的古籍，眼里明明白白闪过一种陡然豁然的领悟，这种情愫是真实的，古老流传至今的，只是他还未意识到程度有多深沉。

之后，他们都坐进了宾利车里，Aziraphale眼里闪烁着前所未有的星星之光。Crowley偷偷地瞄了他一眼，这一眼几乎使他不能呼吸。他几乎可以看到天空中所有的星星都在闪耀在他身上，那些仿佛碎落到黑暗斗篷的星星如今像一千颗恒星那样闪烁着，天使浅蓝色眼睛中的光芒似乎完美地填补了宇宙的空白。Crowley愿意深深沉入到那片宁静的蔚蓝色光芒中去，永恒地在其中随波沉浮，再也不离开。让整个宇宙的安静和臻美永远包裹着他。

….

清晨，书店合拢的门铃宣告了天使和他的道别，Crowley独自站在天使门口的台阶上，将纯粹的吻印上自己纤细的手指上，那里似乎还残留着天使留下来的暖意。一切都会好起来的，他想到，这次他选择相信自己的感觉。

….

“我送你一程，你想去哪？”Crowley是认真的，他之前飞到过半人马阿尔法星去，那可真是太令人屏息惊叹的地方，他从没和Aziraphale一起飞去过外太空过，但无论什么是，总会有第一次的。

“你对我来说总是太快了，Crowley。”Aziraphale说到，Crowley的心瞬间碎裂了。Aziraphale开门下车走了，Crowley一个人在坐在车里，手里捧着装着圣水的保温杯。宾利车自发自地就把他送到了家。他关上车门摇摇摆摆地走进自己的公寓里头，把圣水随手放在自己碰到的第一个平面上，瘫坐在自己摆放绿植房间的墙上，膝盖蜷在胸口，突如其来地暴怒让他抓到自己的墨镜。

“这他妈的什么意思？”他怒吼道，跌跌撞撞地爬起。植物们都静悄悄的，因为太害怕而一动不动。“他的意思是指我们之间吗？是指’我们’吗？”他的声音沙哑，但还是继续吼着。“已经他妈的6000年了，我究竟还能多慢——”他顿了顿，然后倒进爬满常春藤的幕墙里。

自他和Aziraphale再度见面的第二天早上，他从自己的苏荷区的公寓墙上扯下一片常春藤的叶子，而等到5年他再度走过这面墙的时候发觉哪儿已经寸草不生了——

Crowley把手插进藤蔓里，碾碎了那些枯萎掉的蔓枝，感到本来围绕在身边的植物似乎叹息着不动声色地微微退开了去。他抽回手，摇摇摆摆地退后几步。“抱歉。”他低声说，视线模糊了片刻。“真抱歉。”他声音低低的，黄色的眼睛瞪得大大的，看到周围的植物颤抖仿佛像受惊的孩子——

他蹲下来，蜷缩气自己，知道自己变回了蛇的模样，把自己盘在一个空花盆里。我如此可悲，他想着，把过去的伤口重新撕裂开来官网，并觉得自己就这样自闭到永远好了。过了一会儿他想要到厨房里去，找个罐子拧开，然后就这么简单地——

这就是你一开始就想要做的是不是？

现在你可比懦夫还没种。脑袋里有个微弱的声音在徘徊。

“我不是。”他冲着自己嘶嘶地说，以蛇的心态迅速地窜了起来，变成了更大的体态。“我才不——是，如果你想让我去死，你可就自己去死吧。”他抬头，仿佛能透过公寓的天花板看向更高处的地方。“继续啊，来啊，如果我那么让你恶心，又为什么要创造我呢？”他变化成了更大的巨蛇，漆黑的鳞片仿佛吸收走了周围所有的光线，庞大的身躯碾碎了周围的墙壁，“看看我，看看我这令人憎恶的模样，快点了结了我吧。”他咬牙切齿地嘶嘶的怒吼。

但什么事也没有发生。有时候Crowley甚至怀疑她是否还存在，或者是否曾经存在过，或者，如果那真是该死的据说的那样不可言喻，那可能根本没有任何造物可能领会她的计划。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 六翼天使，音译：撒拉弗，(/ˈsɛrəf/, “燃烧火焰之人"/"serpent"; or 基督教最高级的天使 /ˈsɛrəfɪm/, 在James国王钦定版本（1611）《圣经》中也写作seraphims（复数形式） 在希伯来版本中写为：: שָׂרָף śārāf,复数形式为 שְׂרָפִים śərāfîm; 拉丁文写为: seraphim and seraphin (复数形式), 以及 seraphus (后缀-i, m.) 是一种天国才有的生命体，最早起源于古代犹太教中。

“小可爱，少来那套造福人类的鬼话，我可是他妈的大天使Gabrriel！”

Gabriel紫罗兰色的眼睛闪烁着，流泻出不可置喙的愤怒。这里是他享有的绝对权势的地方。Sandalphon就站在他身边咧着嘴笑着，十字架和他的牙齿交相辉映，让他想起来2000年前他们也是这样干着差不多的活儿：把Jesus钉在十字架上处死的，并宣称所谓“政策决定”如此。Uriel并不说话，也不和他眼神交汇，她大概是根本不想呆在这儿。当然Crowley也不想待在这儿，这种感觉就像某种家庭聚会，毕竟他们其实都是来自于一个家系，他没有看到Michael，她应该不会有时间来围观一个可怜的低阶天使受罚，毕竟她永远都那么忙。

天堂的上层光总是很刺眼，并且很清冷，光照这使得他手腕上的淤青看上去显得更加严重了，脸因为被贴上了胶带所以有点疼，当时他们就是这样把他拖走的，他心里有些不安，想起Hastur当时假扮成了一个亚裔老妇人用撬棍敲晕了Aziraphale。

“现在，进去。”Gabriel指了指燃烧的地狱火，Sandalphon嗤嗤地笑了起来，地狱之火艳红和属于天堂的白光形成了鲜明的对比，映照着大天使们的脸有点扭曲，怪异得仿佛他们才是恶魔。

“好吧。”Crowley说，用的是Aziraphale的声音，他走近了地狱火。有那么一瞬间，他曾一度怀疑其自己是否还有足够的神性，地狱之火是否会真的灼伤他。“很高兴和你们相识一场。”他说道，像Aziraphale发现自己最喜欢的面包店门被足球流氓涂鸦得一塌糊涂那样尴尬。“但愿有机会能在更好的情况下相遇。”又加了一句，看着Gabriel和Uriel的眼睛。Uriel明显性致缺缺，很冷淡的模样，他还记得Uriel过去曾经在他创造星星的时候隔三差五的来拜访，她当时是多么热情奔放，多么兴致勃勃地四处观看，指着一个又一个色彩斑斓的星云，那白色的翅膀在她的身后兴奋地颤抖着。Crowley忍不住想知道在自己堕落之后她身上又发生了什么，但有一点十分明显，那就是他们都已经今非昔比了。

“闭上你的那愚蠢的嘴，快去死。”Gabriel说完，冲着他露出一个笑容，这种阴恻恻的笑容以前总让Raphael浑身不舒服。要是Gabriel知道现在他是冲着谁在说“让他赶紧去死”，不知道还是不是会露出现在的这种笑容。

他丢还给他们一个冷冷的凝视，那凝视中充满了厌恶，通常这种眼神不会出现在Aziraphale的身上，但现在可不是通常情况。Crowley不明白为什么上帝不阻止他们，为什么她到现在都不插手进来干涉告诉他们所有人Aziraphale才是她创造的那位最非凡，最善良，最美好的天使，来揭示他们暗中谋划的那些诡计，给他们应有的惩罚，展示她至高无上的能力，赏罚分明，来彻底修正解决这些出了问题的“子民”。当然她应当知道现在到底在发生什么，她最爱、最完美的四位大天使长们正在互相残杀，或者，退一万步说，Crowley认为确切的形容是留在天堂的那三位正打算杀掉那位已被玷污被驱逐的天使长。

唔，你只是根本不在乎这些。Crowley想着，走入了火焰中。也许他应该因为地狱火没有伤自己分毫而感到高兴，但对他来说，这却是最后的证明：证明他已经全然地被天堂所背弃了，这里再也没有他的位置了，也不会允许他重新进入。他怒火中烧地扬起火焰冲着Gabriel拂去，苦涩地看着他掩护着惊慌失措的Uriel往后退去，竟然不知道自己现在应该是哭还是笑。

….

大天使长Michael把毛巾递给这个泡在满是圣水的浴缸里的恶魔，他正高兴的撩着水玩儿，甚至在喊她“伙计”之后还礼貌地加了个“请”。

“我觉得未来最好让我一个人待着比较好，你们觉得呢？”恶魔慢吞吞地说，眼睛巡视过每个人，得到了周围每个人微微的点头作为回答。

她转身离开，战靴的鞋跟咔哒咔哒地扣在地狱的地板上，在她珍珠色的长袍下若隐若现。他知道自己被彻头彻尾地愚弄了，Michael当然不会把事情只做一半，她的手指刺痒着，渴望着她的剑，毕竟，已经很久没有料理过该死的蛇了。

….

Aziraphale和Crowley站在屋顶上，等着星星升起，今天是周一，忙碌的要命，还是他们劫后余生降临的第二个夜晚。东面聚集起来的云层告诉Crowley今晚即将是个布满狂风多云的黑夜，大概也就可能只能看看星星罢了。他转向Aziraphale。“我不觉得等下去还有什么意义，今晚的天气不会很晴朗的。”他懒洋洋抓着自己皮肤上的蛇印。Aziraphale“嗯”的应了一声，踮脚略微动了动，凤吹拂着那他头浅金色的头发，目光落在夕阳照耀下的伦敦城橘色的剪影上，黄昏也即将要结束了。这一幕在Crowley看来，觉得Azirapahle是他漫长岁月中见过的最美丽的景色。

“从这儿看这篇景色实在是美得让人屏息凝神，你再不看可就错过一切了。”Aziraphale责备地说到，转过头，脸上带着笑意，Crowley想要反驳，他想说自己所见的一切已经是全伦敦最好了，然而只是安静地同他的天使站在一起，凝视着三天前被邪恶之火环绕的伦敦，生活还在继续，人们在他们脚下的街道上来来回回，碌碌无为，微不足道却又非常有趣迷人继续着他们的人生。难以相信他们俩真的做到了。对他们的追责已经停了，各自的阵营也似乎也已经不再来叨扰他们俩，他们不再需要对各自的上司严防死守了，他觉得从某种程度上来说他们到人间的职责已经告一段落，但这段关系变化成为了另外一种，另外一种更深层的，更为……他不知道怎么确切的为这种模式下一个定论，就好像是那种——

Aziraphale看着他，Crowley只觉得自己的仿佛透不过气来了。几个世纪以来，每次当他这样笑着的时候，就能让他整个屏息凝神，你怎么能这样美得不可方物，他想要这样问，想用颤抖的手指抚摸他。你怎么能这样聪明慧黠，他还想这么问，想要触碰他的脸，你怎么能如此善良，他想要如此倾吐，将自己的额头贴在天使的额头上，想要看进他那双浅蓝色的眼睛的深处，他迎上Aziraphale的凝视，允许自己勾起最轻巧的笑容，而心跳在此时不断飙升。

一道白色的旋风刮了过来，当Crowley辨认出那六扇象牙白的翅膀时已经为时已晚。

“你们好，先生们。”大天使Michael说到，来者不善地她手握着一把闪烁着天使光芒的圣剑，在Aziraphale没来得及反应之前就刺向了他。Aziraphale倒了下来，紧紧捂住不断流血的伤口，带着惊恐的表情。Crowley赶紧抓住他，墨镜从脸上掉了下来，他顺着Aziraphale倒下的趋势跪了下来，撑住他。他快速地低声吟唱起数千年前属于他的神圣治疗咒语，普通的神迹现在难以治疗圣剑所造成的伤口，Aziraphale现在还没死，但如果他不赶紧做点什么，可能也撑不了多久。Crowley敏锐地感觉到Michael稳稳地落在屋顶的另外一端，翅膀发出破空的声音，扬起一阵风吹在他脸上。

“报上名来，恶魔之蛇。”她开口说道，把剑鞘仍在地上，Crowley没有回答。Aziraphale模糊的视线望向Crowley，仿佛在乞求他赶紧逃跑，逃去半人马阿尔法星座去。不，Crowley想，恐惧中这个念头猛然冲出来，他咬牙切齿的继续念着神圣之咒，以一种复杂的形态互相纠缠着迫使Michael圣剑中的伤害停止扩散，延缓血液从Aziraphale的身体流出来。他只是需要时间——

Michael的脚步声在他身后响起，离得越来越近了，“别浪费时间去救他了，不到一分钟他就会冷得像块石头。”她说，Crowley听得出她语气中的自负，仿佛在嘲弄着他的无用之功。他知道她已经杀红了眼，那红色和她手中剑上的血，和他手中的Aziraphale的血染上的一样。 尽管他已经尽全力阻止了，但看到鲜血依然让他动摇了些许，Michael银白的瞳孔仿佛能在他背上开出洞来，但他不能走，这样他能换到点时间救下Azirapahle——

“你那些小法术可救不了他。”Michael说到，她靠得更近了，Crowley能听到她手中的圣剑所发出的嗡嗡的声音，这种频率让他的脖子背脊的汗毛倒竖，嘴里似乎能够尝出金属的味道。天使的血滴落到了地上，Michael更近了。“你的存在不过就是给我的剑开刃，老蛇，最后一次，报上汝之名来，恶魔。”

Crowley感觉到自己的瞳孔缩小了，已经看不见Michael的战靴了，眼里只有Aziraphale的脸，而Aziraphale的生命的活力正在从他紧握的双手中悄然流逝，所有的声音都蓦地消失了，他仿佛被那无垠的空虚包裹着，寂静又冰冷的无垠，自从时间被创造以来就将他沉溺了进去，他感觉透不过气来，被那沉重的黑暗夺走了所有的感官。同样的空洞和虚无感也围绕在他的星星周围，总是将他们束缚住，企图将他们隐藏起来，Crowley感到窒息，这种仿佛整个人被吞噬一般的空虚似乎可以耗尽他生命中的一切，从每个神经元细胞一直蔓延到星空，灰暗了所有他的星星。这种窒息感似乎要闷死他，从他的胸臆中膨胀而出，吞吃掉他整个人，仿佛已经迷失掉了所有的方向。

一道咆哮从Crowley的胸腔中迸发出来，仿佛极度渴望吞噬一切的火焰，疯狂地扩散地开来，不断地往上升腾，升腾，再升腾，直到把他整个人吞噬掉，他再度堕落了一次，群星暗淡，胸口火烧火燎的感觉整个把他吞没了，瞬间，他碰巧抓住了从身体里窜出来的火焰，他的手指间燃起了火焰，而不出几秒钟之后，火焰整个包裹住了他，身体里有一部分应该就这样死了，就在这西区的屋顶上，就在他抱着自己此生挚爱的时候，然后他又重新复生了，他就是火，他即是六翼天使，他无处不在，如今以仇恨来滋养身躯，将被压抑了6000年的痛苦和怨愤从牢笼中解放出来，他在熊熊燃烧。

“我该死的就是大天使长Raphael。”Crowley低语，展开身后的六扇翅膀，空气都蒸腾起来了，身后的天已经完全乌云密布，Michael后退了一步，圣剑的光芒似乎都暗了下来。Crowley站直了身体，在6000年之后第一次展露自己所有的翅膀，两、其中两对翅膀已经萎缩了起来，看上去恹恹的，上头布满因其堕落而沾染上的灰尘，乌黑的6扇翅膀下是他那整个布满眼睛的黄色虹膜在闪闪发亮，他的眼睛以前从不是这样，那狭窄的的瞳孔如今变成了一整个黑洞，整个宇宙中没有什么能够逃脱不得不都深陷其中的黑洞。如果说你能够逼迫一个人的程度是有极限的，那么Crowley已经越过了那道线。

他的墨镜躺在天使身边的血泊中，Aziraphale喃喃自语的在他翅膀后头不知道在说些什么东西，大概只是因为失血过多而导致的谵妄自语，Crowley看着Michael，他们的眼光曾经在千年之前一度别无二差，然而现在却充满了无尽的愤怒，她手中的圣剑还沾染着他的那位天使的血液，哐的一声掉在了地上。

“这么久以来。”她突然开口，打破了平静，“自从你……之后着么久以来，只有……”她看着Crowley，眼睛眨也不眨，Crowley不是很确定她是否已经因为他们的血的刺激而杀红了，毕竟她杀魔不眨眼。

“你怎么能这样？”她喃喃自语道，Crowley能轻而易举地从喧嚣的风中听清楚他的话，她似乎忘记了自己扔下的剑，跌跌撞撞如同野兽一样朝着他冲过来，但又突然停了下来，猛然包住头，狂叫了起来，狂风疯狂地地吹拂着她的袖管，遮迷了她的眼睛，时间也似乎停了下来，她尖叫着，这个声音听上去已经不像是人类能发出来的声音，支离破碎响彻云霄却又不成词，她低下头，看着Crowley，眼神昭示着她似乎已经迫近癫狂的边缘，一丝血液从她的嘴角流了下来。

她猛然冲向Crowley，挥出一拳想要殴在他的腹部，却被Crowley一把握住了拳头。

“我现在站在自己这边。”他对她说道，Michael抬头愤怒地望着他，湿漉漉地红色眼角浮现起暴怒，白色瞳孔里风起云涌像是大灾变的征兆。

“这话是什么意思。”她愤怒地吼道，声音被风扩散成回音，一阵阵地回荡，让地下的人群都惊慌失措地跑了开来，她收起拳头，又挥出另外一只手。“你曾经至善至美，却暴殄天物，堕落至此，全都因为这些该死的造物，你沉迷于这些未开化的原始人太久了！”她大声喝到，血滴从她的嘴唇喷洒而出。

Crowley感到她的暴怒，他的存在就是她愤怒之源。

“我来猜猜你的想法吧。”Crowley猛然推开Michael，她后退几步跌倒在地，喘着气看着他。“当这些你所谓的原始生物都站在你们的阵营中的时候你的确是能够为他们的福祉所考虑，他们同你们一起在米哈几多顿中奋斗，你根据上头的命令让他们承受不可置疑的痛苦，本应该为此负起责任却又对此视而不见。”他说着，看着Michael在柏油地面上颤抖，她已经不是之前的Michael了，他改变了她。

“还想知道什么呢？你知道为什么我堕落了？”他看着她问道，在他面前蹲下，勾起嘴角，但那笑意却没有传递到眼睛里。Michael沉默着，风声似乎是唯一的回答。“你为了所谓的’大善’而肆意杀戮，任何人只要对你有所质疑立即就会被除去。”Michael脸上的表情似乎让他感觉到好笑，但这种笑意却是如此苦涩，一直沉淀到胃里。Michael只是盯着他，她永远不明白的，她当然也并不想去弄明白这些，Crowley的笑意更大了，而苦涩也剧增起来。她已经将他摈弃出她的认知之外，拒绝接受，并未自己寻找开脱的理由，从不想去真正理解为什么他会堕落

“我们的旨意是那不可言说的——”她被打断了，言语中充满惶恐，她白色的瞳孔扩张了，血红的眼白弯成新月的模样，他挑起她的头，质问她。

“如果这计划是真的那么不可言说，不可言说到你们根本无法说出那到底是什么，那么你们的依据又是什么呢？万一你们的理解从一开始就错了呢？”Crowley说到，扬起嘲弄的微笑。

“Raphael，别说了！”她害怕看到他露出这样的笑容，“你不可违抗天性！想想混沌期间的可怕。”她怒吼道，似乎是感知到了来自于天堂的召唤和鼓舞，本来的动摇已经消失了，她站了起来，不管不顾自己的胸骨已经碎了，Crowley意识到了这一点，看来他把她逼到了一定的极限。他往前走了一步，依然小心的把Aziraphale掩在自己的背影里，打了个响指。Michael看上去有点瑟缩，直视着他的眼睛。难道她以为自己要对她不利吗？Crowley想着，对于自己掌控着目前局势感到十分满意。

Michael发出一身喘息，似乎是在让自己碎掉的胸骨重新愈合起来，她的手敷在胸口，眼神看向Crowley，后者冲着她眨了眨眼睛。

“我总是不能随心所欲是不是？”他问道，眼里闪烁着调皮的光芒

“Raphael。”Michael瞪大眼睛看着他，搜肠刮肚想说什么，Crowley却似乎对这个名字十分恼火的样子，她完全知道自己现在叫什么名字，但就是不选择叫他那个名字，她似乎从来都没有尊敬过他。她所谓的“讯问”恶魔的名字只不过是一种杀戮前的仪式，得到了恶魔名字就相当于得到了他们的生命，世上万物皆有名字，如果他们犯傻把名字告诉Michael，立即就会被屠杀殆尽。

Crowley摇了摇头，似乎是被激怒了。“我会让你明白，没有任何所谓的阵营上层管理干涉，人类和我都会过得很好.”

“我只是……不明白。”她说，眼睛盯着地面，“我只是以为你喜欢独自一个人完成你的职责，就好像你创造群星以及其他的事情。”她试着对Crowley露出微笑，假装自己好像很在意他的所作所为似的，Crowley面无表情地看着她的眼睛，也不想再浪费口舌了。Michael偷瞄了Aziraphale一眼，但是Crowley皱着眉头上前来挡住了她的视线，他一点都不信任她，知道她只不过是在讨价还价罢了。Crowley不会愿意做出任何妥协。

“你难道不能回来吗？Uriel非常想念你。”Michael盯着地面，努力想让他相信自己说的这个话，Michael从来没有乞求过什么。“我不能像你以前做的那样安抚他，你知道她为此哭了多少次吗？”Crowley很怀疑她的话，因为自从在Eden看过他之后，就知道她其实看上去并没有为此烦忧过什么。

“怀柔政策对我来说不起作用的，Michael。” Crowley坦然地说到，“你和我一样对此心知肚明，没有上帝的允许，我不能再度踏入天堂。”

他以前也这样乞求过上帝，乞求他让他再度回到天堂，但现在他已经完全释怀了，天堂从来都没有对他开启过欢迎之门。

“那我还能做什么呢？你离开了那么久，Raphael，别这样了。”michael恳请道，她现在越来越迫切了，可Crowley显然已经不耐烦了，一直在这儿和Michael拉拉扯扯听着她说这些有的没的。

“没有我你似乎过得也很好，至少我听说是这样的，难道你已经没有别的天使可以颐指气使了吗？”Crowley打了个响指，拾起了自己的墨镜。

“Raphael，你不能——”Michael跌跌撞撞的爬起来，眼睛里写满了狂乱的情绪，她伸手拾起自己的圣剑。

“别管我了。”Crowley说到，举起手，几千年来，属于他的那把手杖再一次出现在了他的手中，他在，他在墨镜后头眨眨眼睛，似乎完全没料到这一点，当然Michael也没料到。她正吃惊地盯着他。Crowley掂了掂手，握着权杖的感觉几乎是烙印在灵魂一般的熟悉，全能的上帝为了他创造了它，他们同源而出。就像他们四个天使长一样，铜制的权杖发出呜呜的嗡鸣，轻而易举地将空气剖开，这是一种无声的威胁，Michael明白其中的寒意，“我已不再是Raphael了，Raphael对你来说已不再存在了。”

他砰地一声敲了一下权杖，周围的植被突然破土而出迅速地缠绕住它，覆盖它，细小的铜制的那些纹路如同蛇一样匍匐纠缠在权杖上端，Crowley终于明白了为何自己的权杖以蛇形著称，因为他自一开始已经注定要变成巨蛇了，上帝已经计划好了一切，但从没有对他吐露半分，这反而变成了她所能给与他的最后一份礼物，那些小小的铜制的舌头吐着蛇信子就像植物那样纠缠壮大生长着，最后尾巴交织在一切，头部全部融合成了一整块巨大的蛇头自主地落在了Crowley的手。Crowley笑了笑，瑞丽的舌头从嘴唇里露了出来，Michael看上去像是被吓坏了，他冲着他嘶嘶地发声，深蓝色的舌头晃动着。

“你不可能这样的，这不是你的天性。”Michael喃喃地说，紧紧抓着自己的剑，横在胸口，她厌恶地皱起脸，Crowley当然也知道她的天性是什么，Michael，一直都是主司“守护”的天使，自古以来就是邪魔的杀戮者，。

“如果你的愿望是让Raphael回来，那是不可能的事情了。Raphael早就死了，就算你再怎样哀声请求，假装客气，他也不会在回来了。”Crowley挥动着自己的权杖，发出呼呼的声音，“但你显然也没有。”他补充了一句。他的能力是治愈者，本身并不是个战士，局势对他来说并不利，但他得保护 Aziraphale，而在他的伤口逐渐恶化之前已经没有多少时间了，但如果他能惹怒Michael，让他丧失理智的话，也许还有一线生机，不管如何他得搏一搏。

Michael垂下了圣剑，血色的眼眶中出现了不确定的神色，雪花般白色的瞳孔望向天际，四周皆寂，这种寂寞却仿佛比任何声音都要震耳欲聋，Crowley生命中最提心吊胆的时间过去了。Michael抬起头，似乎在寻找某种指引，Crowley注意到天使的血从他的圣剑剑刃上蜿蜒而下，滴落在地上，她垂下头，似乎已经下定了决心， Crowley努力让自己保持一丝不动的站姿。认识你很高兴，Angel，他想着，但也许Michael可能会就这样扔下Aziraphale，但没有帮助的话，他可能会留血至死，Michael圣剑中的光芒有能力覆灭一切接触到他的灵魂，勿论天使和恶魔，全都一视同仁。他曾经有时候也知道自己完全烟消云散的感觉，谁会不想这么试一次呢？

Michael把剑仍在地上的回响仿佛千钟齐鸣，圣剑上神圣的光芒渐渐消失了，她放弃了自己杀戮者的角色，看着Crowley，似乎是想从他身上谋求写什么，Crowley看着她，他已经没有什么能够给与她了，Michael往前走近了一点，从这么近的地方看着Michael，Crowley发觉她看上去疲惫不堪，虹膜中的红色已经消退了，刹那间，她的眼睛全部都是惨白惨白的，过了一会儿，她的眼睛恢复了本来的样子，一位天使的眼睛非常容易暴露他们真实的内心所想，如果之前她所说的话不诚恳的话，那现在一定全部都是真的了。

“全能之主有和你对话过吗？”她问道，声音似乎非常迫切，嘴唇和下巴上都是血液干涸的痕迹，Crowley没有回答，只是扬了扬眉毛。他是那位背叛了整个家族的异类，算是天使长中的害群之马，而如今却被讯问他们的造物主是否还能和他通话，就像他知道的那样，Crowley慢慢摇了摇头，看着Michael希冀的表情如水流一样消逝不见，他的心一沉。

“因为。”Michael咽了一口，Crowley看到她的眼睛中浮起恐惧，“我们已经有6000年没有来自她的消息了。”Michael的声音充满了痛苦，如鲠在喉，之前的肾上腺素似乎如今已经从她的身体里抽离，现在什么事情都已经不再重要了，地球上的大气压仿佛想要把他压倒地上，她Michael听到Crowley嘴间呼出的弱小气流，一个悲伤的微笑出现在她的嘴角。Crowley不问为什么，他已经全明白了。

Michael把剑放回刀鞘，最后看了Crowley一眼，然后张开翅膀飞走了，白色的羽毛在云层中互相辉映。Crowley看着，真希望自己能够哭出来。

“Crowley，”Aziraphale喘着气，Crowley蹲在他身边

“我在这儿，Angel。”Crowley颤抖着手擦拭着Aziraphale脸上的血，尽可能轻柔地摸索着他，用手指抚慰着天使的额头。

“Crowley。”他低声地喊道抓住他的手腕不肯放开

“我在这儿呢。”Crowley重复到，拇指抵着Aziraphale的太阳穴，“一切都会好起来的。”他得这样迫使自己相信他救得下Aziraphale。

他是多么想跟上Michael把他从天上打下来，一位大天使长所造成的的伤口是很难治愈的，如果他本身不是大天使长的话——

Crowley没让自己继续想下去，他抱起Aziraphale，用自己的外套裹住他。而Aziraphale依然紧紧抓着他的手臂，Crowley把他抱在怀里，快速地飞离，Aziraphale一直都没有松手。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章（完结）

阿尔法人马星座AB两个卫星是类日行星，够成了人马座阿尔法星整体，用裸眼来看的，这两颗双子星各自发出的光看上去就好像是同一颗星发出的光芒，它们的星等大概是-0.27等级，是距离太阳系最近的恒星系，距离4.37光年，人马座阿尔法星座A大约是1.519倍太阳的大小，B则大约为0.445的大小，这对双子座围绕彼此互相公转，公转周期为79.91年，公转轨道是类椭圆形的，A和B之间的距离最长相当于冥王星到太阳的距离，最短相当于土星至太阳的距离。

这是一个漆黑的暴风之夜，雨水敲打着Crowley公寓窗户，声音的频率伴随着Azirapahel包扎过后胸膛起伏，如今是整个房间唯一的声音。Crowley坐在Aziraphale旁边的椅子上，凝视着他沉睡的面容，Aziraphae的伤势在几个小时之前就稳定了下来，然而，Crowley还是担心这位天使的情况会在他稍作离开内的几分钟后急剧恶化，他在Aziraphale身边布下了一系列的治愈封印，确保他们彼此不会互相干扰但又能充分地覆盖住天使整个身躯，布满床边的封印所发出的低沉嗡鸣声只有他自己听得到，没有让任何声音打扰到天使的静养。

刚开始几个小时的记忆在他脑海里其实是很模糊的，那时他几乎以为自己已经失去了最好的朋友，而这个念头让他的头脑发热，现在他有时间静得下心来仔细回想了，Azirapahle至少还能记得Michael出现过，Crowley对此很难解释自己怎么凭一己之力打退了大天使长。现在的这些法术本身也是个问题，它们都太高阶了，并且还是属于神圣一方的，身为恶魔根本不会使用这种治愈类的法术，当然，行一些小小的恢复法术当然能够治愈一个坏蛋，但这完全不能解释为什么一个恶魔会懂得使用能够治愈天使的法术这件事情，Aziraphale迟早会明白，当然他可能看到了更多，也记得更多的事情，记得他和Michael谈话间的只字片语，还有自己的翅膀——

那另外两双本来被藏起来的翅膀，Crowley知道它们早已面目全非，数千年来他都没有再好好打理过了，而Michael看到它们时脸上的神情已有了他想知道的一切答案，它们失去了飞翔的能力，甚至都不能动弹，这种创伤已经无法恢复原来的样子了。Crowley自己都害怕直视这两对翅膀，更别提想到Aziraphale看到是什么样的表情了，它们残破不堪，被火焰纹烧成乌黑模样，充满了焦炭的气味，要是让Aziraphale看到了，他届时会又会如何看待自己呢？Crowley觉得自己喉咙仿佛一下子被扼住了。

Aziraphale微微动弹了一下，似乎低声嘟哝着什么，这声音吓到了Crowley，天使在梦中瑟瑟发抖，似乎非常不安的模样，Crowley瞥了一眼他的躯壳，这些都是正常的反应，他还记得当时Aziraphale是怎样紧握着他的手不放，而当他需要用两只手来操作一些更为复杂的咒语的时候，真的花了九牛二虎之力才挣脱开Aziraphale，他想知道如果——

Crowley屏住呼吸，伸出手轻轻碰了碰Aziraphale的手背，手指滑到关节弯曲的弧度上，天使的手指似乎感到了他的，在睡梦中发出轻轻的叹息，Crowley的屏息，Aziraphale的手摸索着抓住了他的手，拇指轻轻地撘在了他的小指上，陷入了沉睡。Crowley感到喉咙中似乎有个肿块，而那肿块现在膨胀得更大了，眼角有奇怪的刺痛的感觉，他努力把这种感觉强压了下来，感受到天使传递过来的温暖触感深入了他的皮肤之下，他只是坐在那儿，看着天使盖着他灰色的毯子躺在床上，他可以永远这样坐下去，雨水拍打着窗户，声音让他逐渐平静了下来，天使的手整个覆在了他的手背上。

Crowley累极了，他打了个瞌睡，睡意席卷了他，朦胧中他感到天使似乎动弹了一下，立即就睁开了眼睛，看到Aziraphale正在端详着自己头顶上漂浮的封印纹章，那是古巴比伦的徽记，交织着一枚依诺克安的图案，他们交织在一起，制造出能够抗衡的大天使长留下的创伤的治愈结界，缓解了Aziraphale的痛苦。天使仍然握着他的手，但他显得很疲惫，脸上的阴影使得他看上去更为虚弱，但又看上去很平静，大天使长之前造成的伤口正在慢慢愈合中，Crowley第一次看到天使显得如此脆弱，脸颊都凹陷了下去，就连那双蓝色的眼睛都似乎覆上了一层由阴影和疲惫交织而成的迷雾，只觉得心里难受得不行。

然而，尽管虚弱，却并不能熄灭Aziraphale内心的好奇，那种绝对的温柔、无尽广袤的爱，与宽大的善良，没有什么能够扑灭他的天使对知识的热爱，对于智慧的高度赞赏、无私奉献，报以一颗赤子之心来揭示宇宙的运行，他总是在关心那些最微小的事情，比如错版的圣经，那些对未来记不准确也不美好的预言书，以及那些几百页几百页都在讲夜莺迁徙习惯的大部头书籍

他书架上总是摆满了那些充满由爱和真实写出，却不被允许出版的诗歌，所有人都认为这些既腐败又非法，而然Crowley有时候怀疑，这些书中是否也有些诗句能够用以描绘他们俩人，它们都同样不被同类接受，穿越时空，像双子星那样互相绕着对方旋转，就好像那半人马阿尔法星里的Rigil和Toliman，AB双星，就是如此的简单，难道不是吗？

Aziraphale终于注意到Crowley看着他了，他笑了起来，晨光轻抚着他苍白的脸，似乎减轻了他脸上病恹恹的征兆。

“Crowley，这真是太美了。我从没想过自己居然能看它们这样交织在一起。”他指着自己刚才研究的那个结界封印，“我得承认这可花了我点时间才弄明白这到底是什么，他们到底是用来做什么的呢？如此错综复杂的连接在一起。”他停了停，眯起眼睛往上探起身体想靠的近一点。当然这是Aziraphale的作风，恢复知觉的第一件事情就是赞美他的杰作，而对于自己差点死在神圣Michael的剑下毫不在意。他还记得那时的事情吗？不知怎么的，这个想法让Crowley感到不安，如果Aziraphale不记得了的话，他当然就不必解释什么了，然而——他却依然想让Aziraphale知道他隐藏最深的秘密，他是如此全身心地信任着他。

意识到这一点让Crowley觉得很是震惊，他的心里似乎燃起了火焰，那小小的焰心呀，似乎只要一点点风就能立即吹灭它，于是他小心翼翼地把焰心捂到胸口保护起来，啊，他依然还拥有这一丝小火苗，那孱弱的、却依然还在燃烧着的火。他把那小小的火焰藏在手心里，抬起头看着Aziraphale，迎上他好奇的目光。

“你还好吗？Crowley?”Aziraphale问道，努力往前倾身，充满着担忧。他轻轻地收紧着自己的手，Crowley的心似乎起了波澜，而火焰也在摇曳不停。

“嗯，我想还行。”

Aziraphale仔细端详着他的脸，似乎想知道他说的是不是真话。“我亲爱的……我——”他犹豫了一下，Aziraphale调整了一下自己的自私人，往前更贴紧了Crowley。“我想请你解释一下。”

该来的总是要来的。Crowley的手忍不住颤抖起来，他紧张得要命，这些小动作全部背叛了他脑袋的命令，但他依然紧紧握着Aziraphale的手，来自天使的触碰是他唯一感到安慰的感觉了，提醒着他还不曾掉入虚空的深远中之中，还不曾无尽之处徘徊游荡。是的。他依然还保有那藏在他心底的小小火苗，但那微弱的火苗又一次要以最快的速度熄灭了。

他抬起颤抖的手摘掉自己的墨镜，哦，Aziraphale肯定已经发觉了他的恐惧，他的拇指轻轻地摩挲Crowley的指关节，Crowley觉得自己可能快要烧起来了，他们之间的身体触碰正在慢慢地溶解他，他对此已经梦寐以求了酗酒，他把墨镜放下，就在那安静的一刻，他们只是互相看着彼此的眼睛。

“你记得多少？”Crowley小心地开口问，不肯先透露一点点蛛丝马迹。

“我记得Michael。”Aziraphale低头看着胸口的绷带，“我很确定他来过，另外就是——”他突然抓紧了Crowley的手，用手指探索着Crowley的脉搏，感受到下头血管的跳动。Aziraphale叹了一口气。

“她是来杀你的，是吗？”恐惧爬上Aziraahle的脸，他低声说，“Crowley，你怎么可能现在还活着呢?而我又是怎么活下来的？”他挣扎着坐起来，眼睛瞪得大大地惊慌失措地看着自己面前回想，金黄色的卷发垂在的他额头前，上面还有一些干涸的血迹，Crowley还没来得及回答，眼里已充满了恐惧，忍不住发出蛇一般嘶嘶的声音，垂在身边的手也握紧了。

Crowley靠了过来，小心翼翼地把他扶着躺好，Azirapahle很轻，他本身倒是要比Aziraphale高，但Crowley觉得自己重是因为背负着所有的罪恶。

他以前从没这样碰过Aziraphael，身体里细小的声音似乎在冲着他尖叫，但Crowley现在的心智似乎已经变成个濒临错乱的黑洞了，把他曾经最怕的念头推到了表面让他意识到，他一直渴望的触碰应该退居其次，毕竟在接下来的几周里，他都不得不担任Aziraphale的看护，那声音在他心里越叫越凶。

该死的，他心想，对这个那个声音发脾气，就像一个大人在训斥自己调皮捣蛋的孩子。我可是他妈的主司治愈的大天使长，我应该早就习惯这些了，而且，Azirapahle和他早就把天使恶魔之类的什么见鬼的边界问题抛到九霄云外去了，他们毕竟经历了6000年时间，还有那未曾发生的世界末日，还能有什么介意的条条框框呢？Azirapahle毕竟看起来也压根儿不介意这些。

天使疲惫地看着他，Crowley想让他好好睡一觉，有什么问题等到之后再问。反正他哪儿也不去。Aziraphale仿佛听到他了脑海里的想法，想要确认一样滴用手指抓着他的手，Crowley觉得只要Azirapahle一碰他，他就会立即喘不过气来，他现在觉得自己要晕过去了，仿佛被围困在沙漠里好多年，最后终于发觉了眼前出现了一片绿洲，却依然不确定这绿洲是不是自己的幻觉

他需要时间来适应，终将会慢慢适应的，Crowley慢慢地往后靠下去，希望能让自己宽心，确保一切都是真实的，踏实的，并且是安全的，一切都将会好起来的。在没有什么米哈几多顿，也没多管闲事跑来的其他的人，或者Beelzebub，或者属于天堂或者地狱的势力跑来干涉他们，整个地球只有他们俩，还有人类，Aziraphale的手暖暖抵着他的手。

如果他能够坦承地对待自己——这种情况很少发生——他就该明白自己需要从这种身体接触中获取情感的力量，这种身体触碰让他的心脏砰砰直跳，可另一方面来说，他又感到西宁上如此平静。有人这样地握住他，哪怕只有身体的一小部分，可是只要把手放在Azirapahle的手中，他身体里所有其他的吵闹的想法，就能瞬间安静下来，暂时让他忘却外部喧嚣的世界。

Aziraphale的眼神柔软了下来，太阳升得更高了一点，阳光铺散进卧室，照亮了更多的地方，柔和的晨光削弱了Crowley公寓不近人情的氛围，使得整个居室看起来有了些许人气，而不只是一个回来睡觉的地方。

一道光芒照亮了Aziraphale的脸，他的金发闪闪发光，有那么一瞬间Crowley以为他自己看到了天使的光圈，光芒穿过他的头发，斑驳地照亮了他脸上和头发上的血迹，给暗淡的红色覆盖上一层金色的光，就像Aziraphale在人间做的一切的一样，显得是那么神圣。

Azirraphale看上去就像一个在地球上待了6000年的天使，他没有沾染上一点儿天堂那种固有的官僚主义。他真的太好了，他之所以如此没事因为他让自己成为了这样美好的人，而不是他作为天使应该成为的样子，也就是说，他就是Aziraphale本身，而这个事实在Crowley来至善至美，他那浅蓝色大眼睛与日同辉，可在那蓝色之后，依然潜藏着没有问出的问题

“她是来杀你的。”Azirapahle又开口了，这不是一个疑问句。“她是……猎魔者，还带着剑——我知道她的确动手了，我嘴里尝得出那种不容置喙的金属味道。”Aziraphale的眉头皱成川字型，似乎在瞪着Crowley大笑着告诉他这不过是他的幻觉。Crowley看着他，那眼神已经说明了他当时也在场。 

“当时我们差点儿都死了。”Crowley说道，感觉到胃部痉挛成一团，他笑了起来，但是没有一点儿幽默的意思，头低低地垂在胸口

“她的圣剑能在瞬间取我性命——我的意思是，她圣剑上淬的毒对天使来说就好像地狱火，或者，怎么说，就像圣水之于恶魔……Crowley，我不明白为什么自己现在还活着呢？”他低声问道，声音突然空洞洞的透着冰冷，早先的恐惧突然又卷土重来，只有Crowley的手重新覆盖了上来，握住了他的手，才驱散了他的恐慌。

“把毒药弄出来。”Crowley的话从蛇信上飞速地弹出，当然，从技术上来说着其实也并不十分准确，Aziraphale眯起眼睛，显然并不满意他的回答。

“就那样就行了？又不是之是施个法术就行的——”

“好了，你自己看看吧。”他往后靠了靠，把治疗结界收得更近一些。要有型。他的潜意识悄悄地提醒道，哦，谢谢。Crowley在心里悄悄地回答。“花了几个小时做的。”他加了一句，一副满不在乎的样子，但不安的手暴露了他的小心思。

Aziraphale仔细端详着其中一个漂浮咒，谢天谢地，他太过于专注自己面前的这些奇特咒语，没有注意到Crowley的心跳可能就要像个氦气球一样越升越高，让他不仅有一种失重感，还把随着晕晕乎乎的感觉。柔软温暖的橘色光芒照亮了Aziraphale的脸，他显然专心致志地沉迷在那个漂浮咒上，眉头紧锁着，就好像他惯有的那种碰到自己不了解的事情的那副表情，那种正准备花上好几个小时钻研下去搞个明白的样子，通常都出现在一大清早，书桌上堆着一摞一摞的书，就好像图书馆一样，也许手里还摇摇晃晃地拿着一杯茶。

Crowley提醒自己最好还是在这次事情之后透露给Aziraphale点实锤的好，希望天使知道之后最好别太愤怒，不然最终他还是会在这儿找出些端倪的，但如果他生气了呢？如果他觉得自己被糊弄了并且决定再也不相信他了呢？也许他还做过更过分的事情，还是那种Aziraphale根本不能忍受的。可现在就算把这些蛛丝马迹藏起来也太晚了，只能等着Aziraphale自己搞明白了。

“这是——”他顿了顿。“我对于你用的这些有个大概模糊的概念，但这——这可真不是我的专长。”他有点难为情地偷瞄了一眼Crowley。“我应该是……呃……战斗天使的，但显然宝剑和盾牌不是我的天性所为。”他更近地看了一眼那漂浮在空中的咒语和结界，他们互相围绕着。“我都没意识到你居然这么精通治愈，这是——”他又一次安静了下来，那个自从18世纪以来就陪着他的古董种滴答滴答地走着。

Crowley紧张地闭起眼睛，等着天使自己意识到事情的真相，他的心跳急速加快，仿佛在身体里拼命撞击着，像个摇晃的大钟。身边的天使也一言不发，他一定是自己发掘了。Crowley想到，恐惧仿佛一道丝线，缠绕住他的胸口，并且越扎越紧，那火苗在风中摇曳，就快要被吹灭了的样子，他不敢睁开自己的眼睛去看Aziraphale的表情，那可能是愤怒，被背叛的失望，甚至是对他感到恶心，随着时间一点一滴地过去，Crowley的恐惧日益增大，他可能已经把所有的事情都搞砸了。

一道温柔触碰从他的手中传来，Crowley脑海里最后的念头就是丢下投降的白旗赶紧落跑，他脑海里小小声音在心里尖叫着，就好像1964年披头士粉丝一样狂热，Aziraphale的另一只手覆了上来，两只手把他颤抖的手指抱住，柔和的暖意包裹住了他。

“Crowley。”他温柔地说，“我不会……不会问你关于你过去的事情，如果这让你不好受，我就不开口。”Crowley的眼睛猛然睁开了，怔怔地看着Aziraphale。他本以为他将会看到Aziraphale气得不行的脸，也许不是那种排山倒海的怒意，但多少都应该是有点生气的，他本以为自己会看到Aziraphale受伤的眼神，迫使他只能只字不提，让他们之间的尴尬满溢，他也许应该从现在起就消失才好，也许他应该快点去找个开着的窗户着一张空着的床，他应该再也不和Aziraphale见面了，这样才不会吓着他。

然而他却还是在这儿，天使的眼睛充满了理解和爱意——那的确就是纯粹的爱意，Crowley最终明白了——紧紧抓住他的手，仿佛抓住了毕生的目标，有什么温暖的东西刺痛了他的眼角，Crowley并不明白那是什么，他抽着鼻子，下意识地去揉揉眼角，想知道Michael圣剑中的毒液是否还有残留在所以才会有这种电流一样麻麻的感觉，当他抬起眼睛的时候，Azirapahle的表情看上去像是要心碎了，他的眉毛落了下来，眼睛中充满了慢慢的忧伤以及同情的眼波， Crowley还弄不明白这究竟是怎么了。

”哦，我亲爱的男孩。“他叹着气说，浅蓝色的眼睛一直紧紧地看着Crowley没有转开过，“如果这能让你觉得舒服些，我不知道你以前是什么人，真的，但，无论你是谁——我知道你永远都是那么善良那么好。”Crowley的呼吸哽住了，Aziraphale握了握他的手，手指轻轻地蜷在他的手心里，慢慢地在他的皮肤上划着圈。

他不知道

….

过了几天，Aziraphale的健康情况日益转好，就和Crowley想的一样，天使的治愈能力永远比人类要快速的多，腹部的刀伤放到人类身上可以要在床上躺上个几周，但是Aziraphale三天之后就能Crowley公寓四处走动了。

“Aziraphale，见鬼的——”

Aziraphale看着他嚼着厕纸巾的狗狗旋风一样的冲过来，愣在了原地，紧紧攀住了沙发的靠背。

“我知道你要说什么——”Azirapahle有点难为情地开口，但Crowley就像当初在空军基地那样让嘘着声让他住嘴。

“但不管怎样我还是要说——你不应该下地走动，接下来的三天之内也不许，最起码得卧床休息这些时间，如果有什么需要，只要喊一声就行了，我是有耳朵的！”Crowley赶紧扶着Azirapahel在沙发上坐下。

“要知道如果我同意我曾经其他的病患只用六天就能下地，他们一定会高兴得跳起来。”Crowley抱怨道。

“让我猜猜，你肯定不会同意。”Aziraphale叹了一口气。“跳起来这件事情。”他补充了一句，Crolwey知道自己意外地说漏嘴了。“其他的病患是什么意思？”

Crowley垮下脸来，Aziraphale赶紧做出补救，把冲出口的问题慢慢再平缓地收回去，就好像把变速杆挂到倒车档那样，尽管他其实并不会开车，当然对什么事自动挡或者手动挡也一无所知。

“如果你不想说，就不必告诉我了，我是认真的这么认为的。”他说到。

Crowley端详着他，“人类。”他低声说，“人类总是很脆弱，一旦受伤总是很难治好，我不——不明白怎么……”他的声音低了下去，似乎沉浸进了几个世纪之前的记忆中。

Aziraphale看着他的目光又出现了一种悲伤，这让Crowley从自己的思绪中挣扎出来，他想着自己是否总是很难在天使的眼神中躲闪游移，他的眼睛仿佛是蔚蓝色无尽的深远，一旦沉溺其中就再难以浮上水面，但是尽管如此，那令人悲伤的忧郁却在表面上炸开，缠绕着他的双腿，扬起的水花淋湿了他的全身

他应该告诉他一切的，而他已经将这个念头百般否决，耗时已太久了。Aziraphale应该知道自己究竟在与谁深交，他的双手颤抖，呼吸困哪，试着控制自己，却又陷入了失败的境地，那烧尽的翅膀也刺痛着。

Aziraphale应该知道这些，其他的事情都不再重要了。

“你是个善良的人。”Azirapahle说到，Crowley一下子卡住了，词语仿佛都一下子哽在舌尖上，仿佛时间倒流了一般，就像——

6000年前，他再一次坠落了，翅膀支离破碎。同他一样高阶的天使从未这样坠落过，烈火焚烬，火焰蔓延到他的头发，肉体烧焦的味道钻入他的五脏肺腑，他想摆脱这种味道，把身体内受伤的部分挖出来丢掉，但他太疲倦了，辗转着难以入睡，这发自他身体内部的气味惹得他长夜如昼难以成眠，总是如影随形地萦绕在他身边。

他依稀仿佛意识到Aziraphale正凝视着他，似乎在含含昏昏地喊着他的名字，但那声音仿佛是从水下传出来的，或者也许自己才是沉在水下的那个，并且还在一直下沉，不断下沉，他望着天使，却发觉他离自己越来越远，越来越远——

他猛然从硫酸池中探出偷来，天使的光环从头上滑落下来就掉在他的面前，发出一声沉闷的响声，光环通体已经充满了划痕，并碎成两半，仿佛天上的新月，他来不及多想，急切地紧紧地拾起自己的光环，大声痛哭地将他们想把他们放回原位，但即使如此，天使的光环也已经不再发光了，而本来的光芒似乎就也已经从光环中四散消失，它如今看上去像是个漆黑的黑洞，他能自灵魂中感受到自从胸骨汹涌四溢的光芒离他而去，只徒留下永恒的空洞的，黑暗。

有些时候，Crowley做了某个错误的举措，或者做了太过过分的事情，体内那个空洞的光环就会刺伤他，从内部割裂开他的身体，似乎变得又沉又重，从脖子这里往下坠，从锁骨一直到胸骨都疼痛非常，他在体内尖叫哀嚎，一直到最后这种疼痛到达了腹部，Crowley对这种疼痛束手无策，什么办法都没有，只能蜷成一团，痛得滚来滚去，他曾经试着想要把它从自己身体里拉出来或者直接扔掉，扔进遥远黑暗的深坑中，他毕竟已经不再是个天使了，不是什么大天使长了，他根本不需要这种东西了，但天使的光环却依然在他体内，仿佛是来自天界的某种嘲笑，或者羞辱，就这么黏在他的手上，一动不动。天使的光圈破破碎碎的，像是被暴力拉扯过，本来光滑的边角也变成了尖锐的锯齿状，握着这个光圈已经割破了他的手，Crowley也想过，这样的光圈如果就在宇宙中飘来飘去，是否也会像伤害自己那样伤害他所创造出来的那行星星。

他也曾经做过梦，梦见全能的上帝把他往下压，却提拎着他的光环，分离和被扯离的痛苦让他忍不住尖叫起来，他不断求饶，双手挥舞着，抓挠着空气，拼命想要抓住些什么，任何东西，任何东西只要能让他站起来的，这股力量几乎让他被撕成两半，他觉得自己仿佛是是要被吊死了，感到生命的活力正在慢慢地被抽离自己的躯体，双腿无能为力地悬荡踢动着，最终天使的光环发出一声恶心的声音，破裂了开来，使得他最终掉了下来，最后所见的那一幕是上帝脸，冷冰冰的，面无表情。Crowley随即就会醒过来，浑身剧烈地颤抖着，觉得自己可能就要马上灵体化，他希望这个梦就最好永远是个梦，因他已经不能确定梦境中的事情是否是真的发生过。

在地狱里他也从未听到过其他的恶魔抱怨过这种疼痛，这种来自于无法丢弃的天使光环所带来的的疼痛，他有时候也怀疑，是否其他的恶魔也依然保有他们自己的光环，但这种疑问，他从未有胆量能够问一问其他的人。

一个善良的好人？这就是对于他曾经过往的评价吗？他的翅膀，他的光环，他的记忆，他是永远不能被宽恕的那个天使，因为已经再也没有人能够宽恕他了，而上帝是否是死了，还是消失了？还是说她从未存在过，对于他而言，也已经不再重要了。

“Crowley，”一个声音突然穿透了他的思想，他猛然抬起头，仿佛这些日子坠入的黑暗自自己的眼前散开了，那双浅蓝色的眼睛正凝望着他，他迫使自己集中注意力，慢慢地从自己的假想世界里回到现实。

他所见的一切都是模模糊糊地，之觉得自己突然很冷，看不清天使的目光，他一定是又再次出现了闪回，这真是很糟糕，他浑身颤抖，独自神游的后果是他再也不能在子的天使面前隐藏住自己的所有情绪，哪怕现在还有墨镜的遮掩。

你到底为什么会觉得我是个善良的人？他想这样开口问，你明明应该比谁都清楚我是什么身份。但是Aziraphale并不知道他的过往，Crowley曾在很久以前是个天使，而现在却堕落成了恶魔，但为什么Azirapale从来没有停止关心他，让他得以平息内心中横冲直撞的感情，可以免于承受此种折磨。没有什么人会对他那愚蠢、软弱的自我感兴趣，根本没有人在意他——

Aziraphale抬起手，把他拉过来，让Crowley就面对面站在自己面前，Crowley难以呼吸，只觉得自己浑浑噩噩的。

Aziraphale抬起另外一只手包住他的手心，望着他，他的蓝色眼睛仿佛能够望进他的灵魂，有时候Crolwey相信Aziraphale的确可以一眼望到他的灵魂，他那邪恶的，该死的，属于恶魔的灵魂。他浑身龟裂出各种伤口告诉他，自己这样的灵魂根本不值得任何形式和任何程度的救赎，他本身是多么微不足道，多么弱小，多么不值得一提，他就应该是这样，他应该一直都是这样，甚至他自己都不知道，Crowley觉得自己头重脚轻晕晕乎乎的，双手接触的皮肤传来一阵阵温柔的感觉，这种感觉冲刷着他的思绪，他依然沉溺在那双淡蓝色的眼睛里，他们互相注视着，他不明白有什么情绪在内部发酵，带给他一种被众生呵护着的感觉——他不愿意相信这种感觉是真实，那一定，当然，不可能是真实的。

他抬起手，将吻落在Crowley的手背上，这是一个不带任何情欲的，纯粹纯洁的吻，Crowley觉得自己的呼吸仿佛哽在喉咙里，脑海里最后一个不确定的尖酸刻薄的念头一下子就销声匿迹了。他爱着这个天使，这种爱使得他饱受煎熬——求而不得的感觉已经蔓延了6000年。

他想双膝着地跪下来，请求天使给与得更多，让Azirapahle的吻不停地落在他的手上，耳后，来自天使的轻轻的吻伴随着他如雷声一般震耳欲聋的心跳中吻上他的手腕，Crowley想要感受Azirapahle捧住自己的脸，拇指抚着他的颧骨，把他的脸抬高，气息吹拂在他的脸上，那双美得不敢置信的浅蓝色的眼睛深深地看进他的灵魂深处，他想要沉溺在Aziraphale的眼神中，他浑身距离的颤抖着，以及，哦，有这么一个人，他马上就会拥抱你，而且绝对不会让你落空，他即将和你交颈相贴，这种感觉难道就不美妙吗？Crowley渴望到浑身疼痛，Crowley想想着Azirapahle会那样的拥抱他，将他牢牢地整个裹进一个柔软的拥抱中。

Azirapahale抬起头，握紧了他的手，Crowley想着，他的天使是否也和他一样感同身受，可这种感同身受到底是不是在一个程度级里呢？Aziraphale对他的喜爱和关切显而易见地浮现在脸上，Crowley决定孤注一掷赌一把了，他抬手摘下了自己的墨镜——颤抖着的手泄露了他的情绪，也不知道这样好还是不好——让Aziraphale可以直接看到自己的眼睛，他也想知道天使能否看到他内心深处的渴望。

“你是那么善良。”Aziraphale只是这么简单地说一句，眼底踊跃而出的都是满满的爱意。“你真的特别棒，我亲爱的。”他的手摊开包裹着Crowley的手，双手的链接处的感觉仿佛就是他们两个人重心的重点，这两个非自然的造物在时间与空间中，他们俩有时候会被拉扯得相当遥远，但是有时候又互相贴紧，就像Aphelion 和Perihelion，有时候Crowley会觉得自己似乎已经失去了Azirapahle，只剩下自己在孤独和空寂中无依无靠，然而一股强大的力量总会抓住他，抓住他虚浮的身躯，而当他被拽过那条黑暗的痛到的时候，尽头总有那么一束亮光，永远不会熄灭地等着他。看啊，Aziraphale，你的光芒要比我闪耀得多了，Crowley想要这样说出口，所以我不知道自己是不是真的应该存在于这个世界上。

他轻轻地抽出手，小心翼翼地步去弄疼天使，他其实并不想要抽出手，他想要重新把手放回原来的地反顾，他想要窝进Aziraphale的怀抱里，他想要坐在他的大腿上，想要让手穿梭在他那柔软的，毛茸茸的浅白色的头发里，他还想要将吻烙在他的额头。而身体内的渴望正在和他自己慢慢地互相拉扯，但他做不到，他根本不值得这些善意和爱意，迫使自己放开Aziraphale，但整个身体都在为此尖叫不休，它一直在疯狂地喊着：伸手，就这么简单，拥抱他，爱他，这可是你生命中最不可思议的美好的事情，爱他，拥抱他，占有他，永不让他离开。

“ 不，”Crowley低声说道。剩下的半句没有说出口的是：我一辈子都不可能好到足以用于他。他的光环又再一次在他的胸腔中锢住了他的心脏。

他转身，离开，方才Aziraphale手抚摸过的地方，依然有余温留着。

….

他一个钟头之后才回来，心里充满了担忧，觉得Azirapahle可能因为自己被这么单独留下来而感到受伤了，所以才没有打电话给他，Azirapahle当然还是好好的， 抬头看了他一眼，抵消了Crowley心里的恐惧之情，便再度回到了自己书中去了。

....

Crowley还是给了Aziraphale可以四处走动的权利，因为他总怕自己会不小心之间就说出什么不该说的话来，这样太过混账东西了，他还不能告诉他自己心里真正的想法，所以天使回到自己的书店里去了，他站在门口兴高采烈地对他挥手和他告别，让Crowley忍不住低声咒骂自己真不愧是个货真价实的懦夫。

可那真相日以继夜地蚕食着他的良心，比任何时候都更甚，他只想摆脱这种感觉，从Azirapahle的身上他想要得到更多的回馈，比他们现在所拥有的那种情感更多的某种东西，他们已经从不得不凑合在一起共同合作的也许可以称之为“同事”那样的关系变成了世间最好的朋友，他现在只想轻轻地触碰一下他们之间的那道界限，也许他能够越过去——让他们的关系变成属于浪漫范畴的那种纠缠的关系，一想到这里，他的喉咙就干渴异常，他们俩现在的关系已经非常亲密了，亲密到这个宇宙之间再以难以找出了比他们更为贴紧的一对。

其实他们之间也并没有什么会真正的出现大改变，虽然他们之间的关系并不是所谓的标准模式，但是人们其实早就已经认为他们俩理所当然的在一起了。从某种方面来说他们说的没错，但是其实也不够准确。他们之间没有所谓的关于性冲动亲密，Crowley知道最近才意识到这并不是一种常态，他对Aziraphale的感情几千年来一直没有改变过，他只能明确一件事情，那就是他爱Aziraphale，Aziraphale也爱着他，但是对Crowley来说，这种爱的定性其实还是个迷。

他们需要就这些改变的东西找个时间谈谈，可谈谈的性质就以为着Crowley需要对Azirapahle坦承他的真实身份，这个想法可真是吓坏了他。

20分钟之后，天使抱着一摞书摁响了Crowley家的门铃，就这样一个小动作都让Crowley感到惊讶和难以抑制的恐惧，他进门把书放在Crowley的咖啡桌上，然后坐上沙发，几分钟之内就只全神贯注地读者书，只有Crowley端来茶的时候，他才轻声道谢。

Crowley站在厨房中，听着水壶被烧开发出的呜呜声，他原以为Aziraphale会急着回到自己的书店里，然后花一个钟头的时间读完一个礼拜的书，对任何事情都充耳不闻。他根本没有指望自己在接下来的四、五天内能够见到他了，倒不是因为他在躲避Crowley——而是天使只是容易在自己看书的时候遗忘周围的一切，但是他居然选择回到这儿来，坐在自己的沙发上看书？Crolwey感到甚是困惑。

水壶里的水已经开了，Crowley把开水倒出，搅动着两个茶杯中的茶袋，勺子碰到陶瓷杯顶发出叮叮当当的声音，他站在那儿，看着茶水颜色逐渐变暗，搅动的旋涡越来越大，越来越大直至溢出的了杯缘，Crowley任由茶袋沉下去，看着茶水地下自己那不稳定倒影，也许世界终究还是终结了，一切都已经不同了，他总觉得自己依然开着一辆时速120英里通体燃烧着的宾利车，仅此一次，他想要降下速度来，Crowley叹了一口气，端起马克杯朝着客厅慢慢踱过去，随着走动倒影在茶杯里人影也在微微晃动着。

他穿过走廊，看见Aziraphale的一刹那差点打翻了杯子，Aziraphale展开翅膀站在那儿，如同一颗白色的水滴滴落在房间中央，飞溅出水花。一缕阳光照射在这美丽天然的白色上，却被白色上那些干掉的血污污染了。Crowley感到一阵恶心，那是他的天使的血污，Aziraphale正试着把那些干掉的血污剥掉，痛得他龇牙咧嘴的，看样子他打算拔掉自己整片的羽毛那样。

“Angel。”Crowley放下杯子，匆匆走向Aziraphale，当然这就是他本来就打算要做的。“你这样会伤了你的翅膀的！”我来把这些去掉，我之前干过差不多的事情，让我拿一块湿毛巾——或者去浴室冲个淋浴，或者——”他语无伦次，就好像词汇自己冲出了喉咙却又在他的舌头上打了个急转弯迅速消失一样，Aziraphale看着他的好奇眼光让他感到几乎快要不能呼吸。

“你的翅膀上以前也曾经染上过天使的血吗？”Aziraphale问道，很明显他是在开玩笑。Crowley在坠落千年之后都没再见过任何一位其他天使了，没有任何天使，除了Azirapahle，是的……是的，这就是问题所在。

Crowley咽了咽口水，他知道Aziraphale的血已经渗进了他的翅膀里，当然不止只是一对而已，早些时候他正心烦意乱着Aziraphale的伤势，根本没有时间把它们清理干净，更别提那另外两双他从未正视过从没有在意过的其他翅膀了，如今，他感到非常难为情。

Aziraphale看了他很久，叹了一口气。“我……我不介意帮忙的，如果你……嗯……想要……”他指了指自己的翅膀，笑容有点紧张。

Crowley呼出一口气，Aziraphale不知道自己在想什么。他仔细地检查了血渍，却不知道怎么才能把他们弄干净，天使的白色翅膀非常巨大，需要很长时间才能吹干。所以把翅膀放到水里泡着应该不是个好主意，这样会着凉。

有一个被诸多天使知晓的秘密，那就是像Azirapahle那样的第三阶的智天使如果受凉之后会变得非常易怒烦躁，就像第二甚至最高阶的天使那样，第二阶的天使一旦受凉可能会跑去和Lucifer本人摔一场跤，任何还能保持正常心智的天使都不会试图去阻挠他们。没有人亲眼目睹过最高阶的天使受凉。Crowley怀疑一定是有什么可怜统治天使的家伙会每天早晨按时喂Gabriel和Michael喝大量的天使鸡汤。*

“等一下。”他说，大步走出房间。Aziraphale站在那儿，笨拙地摆弄着自己的马甲下摆，听到Crowley弄出各种乒乒乓乓的声音像是要把自己的半个公寓给拆了。偶尔一道黑影从他的身边闪过，然后另外一断发出乒乒乓乓的声音，Crowley又再一次从他的身边疾驰而过，髋部撞到了桌子，爆发出一阵大声的咒骂，一瘸一拐地跑向厨房，Aziraphale在仿佛觉得自己身处不马山鬼马表演的主题剧中，Crowley那上了年纪的楼下邻居正愤怒用扫帚戳着天花板。

“对不去。”Aziraphale对楼下的邻居以及那道奔流不息黑影喃喃地道歉，说着Crowley又一次从他身边急速过去，一边揉着自己的髋部，并且施了一个小魔法让地板的隔音更好了。

Crowley带着所有他的大毛毯回来，毫不客气地丢在Aziraphale的头上，当Aziraphale挣扎着探出头来的时候，还发觉几个热水瓶和电热毯——当然他已经彻底的消毒清洁过了——这些都是从卧室拿出来的。Crowley挥舞着手机，如果Azirapahle眯起眼睛仔细看看的话大概能认出维基百科的页面以及方才搜索的问题，“如何给鸟儿洗澡”。

哦，不。Aziraphale想到。

“到浴室去。Angel。”

….

他们推推搡搡了一会儿才走进去，Crowley的浴室十分小，Azirapahle宛若一直被喂饱了的鸽子一样，一只翅膀伸展在狭小的淋浴房里，一直翅膀则收拢在身体里，靠着淋浴浴缸的边缘，Crowley已经放弃了把他像墨西哥卷饼那样包起来的念头，因为这样的话他的翅膀不会弄湿，当然也很难让人保持平衡。Crowley卷起自己的黑色紧身牛仔裤，露出毛茸茸的脚踝来，一边吹着口哨一边用喷淋头的水冲着他的翅膀，像一个有三个孩子的父亲那在周日下午然给自己的后院草坪浇水一样。

Aziraphale猛然被这个画面击中了。  
….

Aziraphale现在非常舒服。Crowley最后还是成功的把他“墨西哥卷饼”了起来，他动弹不得，上面还盖着好几条毯子，电热毯又在下面卖力地工作着。Crowley懒洋洋地靠在他旁边，显然也非常喜欢身下的这股热浪，却又小心翼翼地避免和天使直接接触，然他正大声朗读着Aziraphale带来的其中一本书他那可爱的声音正在逐渐变得了昏昏欲睡起来，但他没有让Aziraphale从他做的那个茧中揣，只是嘟哝着关于热鸡汤和掌管着其他的一些不可思议的事，天使不知道Crowley最后一次睡觉究竟是什么时候，就觉得他这样折腾了半天，自己有点内疚。

“Crowley？”

Crowley在他身边哼哼着。

“我可以……”Aziraphale的话有点迟疑，只因为另外一个人整理翅膀是一种伟大的爱意的表现，他有点难以启齿这种要求，深吸了一口气。Crowley带着戴着太阳镜的眼睛睁注视着他。

“我可以……帮你整理你的翅膀吗？”

这个问题就这样飘荡在空中，Crowley看上去似乎僵住了，手因为翻页而停了下来，Aziraphale满腹踌躇。思忖着自己是否已经超越了某种界限，让Crowley对于自己的表示感到了某种不适。  
“现在太晚了。”Crowley的声音沙哑。“我——我的翅膀很大……而且并非……出于最佳状态。”

Aziraphale怀疑这种说法，Crowley应该有定期整理自己翅膀才对。他知道Crowley一直有这样的习惯，他的翅膀一直都很大，又宽大又光滑，能给任何人留下深刻的印象——他想知道自己的手指在黑色的羽毛中穿梭，感受Crowley因此而产生的颤抖是什么样的感觉——但翅膀一定是不会比他自己大得超过那么多。Michael不知以何种方式弄上了他的翅膀，所以Crowley才不想让他看到——  
“没事的。Angel，别担心那个。”Crowley在他身边轻声说。他声音太轻了。Aziraphale想把他搂进自己的怀里，让自己的头靠在Crowley的头上，在他的背脊上轻轻的拍拍。他的内心又一种脆弱，这种脆弱来自于恐惧，仿佛一道微风都能把他整个儿击碎，也许微风真的可以。到底你经历过什么呢？Aziraphale想要问他，也兴许在某天，也许等到Crowley感觉好点儿了再说。

Crowley最终开始打起了呼噜，因热度慢慢融化在厚厚的毛毯里，Azirapahle想着自己是否应该把毯子掀起来把他一同拉进来，他看上去十分脆弱。

但也许又最好别这样，他有点伤感地想，看着Crowley靠着自己微微发抖。

他是多么想要十倍汇报给与他所给自己的感情和关怀。

….

Aziraphale从不睡觉，但他确信没有人会在睡觉的时候抖成这样。Crowley整个人都在发抖，尽管他并不需要空气，却在急促的呼吸着空气，偶尔喃喃几句Aziraphale听不懂的话。让Azirapahle手足无措。

他从包着的毯子里扭动身体出来，轻轻地把Crowley推到电热毯上，他像一袋土豆那样倒在加热垫上，蜷缩起来，手指不自觉的在毯子上挖来挖去，头发乱成一团，墨镜已经丢在枕头之间的某个地方了，脸上充满着绝无仅有的悲伤表情。

Aziraphale把他的墨镜翻出来放在咖啡桌上，蹑手蹑脚地把Crowley塞进杯子里，Crowley睡得非常沉，Aziraphale也只能做到这些，叫醒他几乎是不可能的，这样只会让Crolwey睡得更加不安稳。

他从厨房搬来一把椅子，放在床边，他的手停在Crowley的脸旁。他想拥抱他，Aziraphale犹豫了一会儿，收回了手。

他在Crowley的上方张开翅膀。躺在他手边，Crowley的手指在睡梦中摸索了一会儿，终于找到了Aziraphale的手，像是救命绳索那样紧紧握住了他。

现在他看上去似乎不怎么发抖了。

….

大概这样过了一个小时，Azirapahle才意识到Crowley像一台破唱片那样一遍遍到底在重复着什么，他不停地在句子当中转换着各式各样的预言，有些早就已经无人再懂的话语千年以来第一次被吐露出来。

宽恕我。

….

Crowley在几小时之后醒了过来，在从沙发上猛然坐起来，气喘吁吁眼睛飞快地巡视着房间，那裸露的金黄色瞳孔最终还是Aziraphale蓝眼睛撞在了一起。他迫使自己慢慢地镇定下来，之前的记忆就像一把破碎镜子的碎片那样又被拼凑在一起，当他意识到自己拼出了怎样一幅图之后，他的手抖得比之前更厉害了，通常在他睡梦中造访的梦魇消散不见了，可他突然意识到——

Azirapahle就在这儿，Aziraphale看到了！

哦，他知道了。他一定是知道了。Crolwey慢慢的抬眼看着Aziraphale，他不知道会发生什么，也不知道说什么。

我很抱歉，我不是你想的那样，我是那么脆弱，那么懦弱，我是你见过的最为可恨最为不可拯救的灵魂。

就算Aziraphale也有自己的底线……然而——

“我得告诉你些事情，Angel、”他嗫嚅这说，Crowley站起来，看着Aziraphale，金黄色的瞳孔上蒙上一层单单的忧伤。他不得不吐露真相了，也许Michale会卷土重来，也许Gabriel会再度把Aziraphale带走，他没多少时间了，必须在此之前让他知道。

在天使开口说话，问他究竟在说什么之前，Crowley的目光越过了他，看向无物之处，伸出了双手，他看上去整个人都空空傯傯的。Azirapahle在他面前挥了挥手，但没得到任何反应。在他还没有真的反应过来自己应该说什么之前，一阵奇怪的的声音在空中回荡起来，Crowley房间里的植物们都抖了起来，一把权杖突然出现在他的手里。由330条蛇组成——他之前数过了——可怕又安静地蜷成一堆。他的手开始颤抖起来。

如今已经没有回头的可能了，Crowley的意识在悄悄低语

Aziraphale慢慢地呼气，眼睛因不可置信而瞪大。

“怎么——”Aziraphale喘着气，忧虑倾泻而出，如同瀑布。“你怎么弄到这个的？”他的手爬过自己的头发，眨了眨眼睛，两次。“这是属于大天使长的权杖。”他喃喃自语道，语气中充满了怀疑。

“正是如此。”Crowley吸气。

那巨大的蛇头动了一下，Aziraphale僵住了，巨蛇古铜色的瞳孔不带任何感情地凝视着面前的人。

Aziraphale抬起眼睛，发觉Crowley倒退了两步，有些颤抖。某种温暖的东西闪烁在在他的眼角，危机已经过去了。他复又往前走了几步，但停了下来。看到Crowley看上惊慌失措的表情，发觉他的呼吸十分急促。

“你知道我是谁，Angel。”

时间似乎停止了，Aziraphale的脸上出现了了然的表情，Crowley赶紧闭起眼睛，唯恐看到对方脸上接着出现的愤怒和反抗。他不能看到那种表情，那种表情要比圣水还能摧毁自己。但但他也不能一直不去面对Aziraphale，现在Crowley只想平息头脑中不息的尖叫，他可能需要在往后退一步。

他平稳地展开自己的六扇翅膀，紧绷的关节将翅膀一直伸张到天花板上，显然，他的翅膀已经变成了触目惊心的某种“断壁残垣”，那曾经纯粹的白色已经退为漆黑，带有一种被遗弃的老教堂所能拥有的凄凉美感，仿佛灰尘和煤炭弄脏后的房间，如饥似渴地将所有的光明吸纳入暗黑之中。Crowley的翅膀隐隐作痛，裂成两半的天使光环试图破体而出，把他的灵魂内部搅成一团浆糊，经过这么多年的训练，他将光环的力量强压了下来。暗黑色的羽毛顺着翅膀的骨脊破碎地掉落了西来啊，轻柔地飘在地面之上。

Aziraphale的脸上浸润上一层闭上，就好像纸张被雨水全部泡开一样。他看着他，最终他终于看到了真正的他。看到了他想要完全无视的翅膀和他的全部。Crowley知道一定是有什么不好的事情发生了，但他对此毫无准备，这是他最后的抵抗——喘息，奄奄一息，濒临死亡，但是终究是哄着的，他所有的一切，仿佛变成了生命中最后一道渴望求救的信号。

“Crowley。”Aziraphale开口，温柔的表情出现在他脸上，即便是现在，他也在试着安抚Crowley，“没事的。”

“不，有的。”Crowley嘶哑地说，“我对你撒了谎，我——”他的光环在体内刺痛着他，他试着强压会一声抽泣。“我就那么令人憎恶，看看我吧。”他伸出消瘦的双手，同他那丰满的黑色翅膀行程了强烈的对比。

Aziraphale叹了一口气，眼里留出心碎的神情。他不想看到Crowley如此受伤的样子。“Crowley——你很美。”Crowley没有回答，于是Aziraphale继续说了下去，“你没有做过任何错事。”他用手比划着。

“我没有吗？即使如此？也没有吗？”Crowley嘶哑地说到，他的眼睛似乎闪烁着某种他没有的东西，但他不能哭，他也从未因此哭过。

“Crowley——”Aziraphale往前走，靠近他。“你是我所遇到过最好的人。你的确是堕落了，但——”他又叹了一口气。“你依然还是——你自己。从过去到现在你都始终如一，你是那么的好。”突然一股怒气升了起来，Azirapahle的鱼尾纹都变得冰冷起来。“如果天堂能拒绝了主管治愈的大天使长，看在亚当的份上你说他们究竟有多腐败呢？”

“是她抛弃了我！”Crowley喊了出来，彻底失去了镇定。他展开的翅膀甚至张得更高了。他吐出的话仿佛毒药一样从舌尖上滴下来。“那甚至不能称之为天堂——他们觉得我就是愚蠢，浪费时间来做哪些人类根本不屑一顾的星星——”他的声音戛然停止，开始颤抖起来，而他讨厌着花样。Crowley看着Aziraphale，似乎是渴望他能理解自己，“我一直试着和她对话，现在即使是Michale——”他的声音哑哑的破碎不成语句。“已经没有任何人能宽恕我了，她已经离开了我，甚至就连Michael都不知道发到底发生了什么——”

Aziraphale想起了他的昨天晚上睡梦中那些饱含恳求的呓语。

“我宽恕你。”

Crowley停了下来——他的呼吸，脑海里的警报，以及他的思绪都停止了，让着三个一同停止的场景很少发生。他必须让自己冷静下来，聚集起一个简单的条理清楚的语句或者想法。Aziraphale却总是一直在温和的挑战他的思维模式，在每个时代里一点点的悄然打破它。透过数不尽的一边喝酒一边讨论哲学，通过一起坐在他的宾利车里安静的旅行，通过看着他嘴巴说话的小怪癖，他的眼睛，总在闪闪发光，

他似乎什么都不能明白了。牧师可以宽恕一个凡人的罪过，教皇可以宣布你就像新生婴儿那样无辜纯洁。这里，站着一位天使，他温柔地看着他，告诉他，他已被宽恕了。

Aziraphale的蓝眼睛望着他，告诉他，他说的完全就是事实，他只看到了真相。这个世界究竟变成了什么样子呢？Crowley想，仿佛一切都颠倒了，天堂和地狱真的没有什么不一样，上帝早就已经死了，而Aziraphale——

Aziraphale爱着他。

Crowley迟疑地朝着Aziraphale走了两步，而Aziraphale只是等着他走过来，双手微微张开似乎担心自己走两步就会好一瞬间掉向悬崖似准备时刻鼓励他。有时候Crowley走过他身边，一不可思议的速度快速地飞驰而过，带着黑暗袭来，总能发现Aziraphale就站在原地等着他，就好像他从未离开过一样，在如此漫长的时间以来，他是他唯一的伙伴。

他走近Aziraphale，他们的鼻子几乎都碰到一起了，最终，他们又再度找到了彼此。Azirapahle不得不微微抬起头才能看到他的眼睛。他们都忘记了呼吸，这应该是他们最亲密靠近第一次，也许是宇宙中的某个错误导致了这一刻，也许Crowley只要稍微沉重一点的呼吸，Aziraphale的幻影就会一下子破灭。

Azirapahle抬起手，轻轻地捧住Crowley的脸颊，手指摩挲着Crowley突然敏感无比的嘴唇。这是真实的现在，Aziraphale是真实存在的。Crowley陷入他的怀抱里，他的颤抖着，感受到Aziraphale真正正正地拥抱着他。而Aziraphale看上去是那么小心翼翼，轻柔地捧住他的脸，就好像捧着上好的瓷器，支撑着他的身体，蓝色的眼睛仿佛在说：我永远都在这儿。他抬起另外一直手，轻柔地搁在Crowley的下巴处，拇指轻柔地安抚着他的脖颈。这一次，Crowley感觉到自己完完全全被安全感包围了，就在此处，在Aziraphale的怀抱里。他早就已经陌生了的这种感觉，而一直以来都从未意识到自己错过了些什么。脑海里的成千上万的尖啸，一直保持着长时间的安寂，

他一点点地挪动自己的双手，直到他们环住了Aziraphale的腰，他感觉手上的疼痛似乎也减轻了，从何Aziraphale相触碰的每一点儿都扩散到了全身，Aziraphale让他的额头抵在自己的额头前，鼻尖轻轻地碰在一起。

“Angel。”Crowley低声说道，他的呼吸吹拂过Aziraphale的脸让他不禁打了哆嗦，他渴望了那么久，Aziraphale看着他，眼睛里包裹进整个Crowley所能看到的的一切，再也装不进其他的东西。  
最终，他终于让自己解脱了，他等了那么久，坠落，伊甸园，方舟，艾格尼斯，Aziraphale的翅膀，浑身浴血，求生的渴望慢慢慢离开了他——

涌出的泪水背叛了他的思绪，一滴眼泪从他的脸颊上滑落了下来，Azirapale动了动拇指，轻轻把那滴眼泪擦掉，可更多的眼泪汹涌而至，Crowley无声地哭了起来。

“Crowley，”Aziraphale开口，带着点惊慌，Crowley闭起眼睛，把下巴埋进了Aziraphale的肩膀，红色的头发就抵在Aziraphale的下巴这里，他听到了第一声啜泣，虽然看不到但是感觉格外强烈，终于，哭泣缺堤了，Crowley一边发着抖，一边把自己的呜咽声压在Aziraphale的肩膀上，他松垮垮地弯着腰，终于释放了自己压抑了如此之久的爱上，他现在安全了，Crowley的手抬高，紧紧地抓着Aziraphale的背脊寻求支撑，他把自己紧紧贴在天使身上，终于，他数千年之后，终于畅快地哭了出来，他狠狠地流泪，就好像一个小孩子。

他的全身都在颤抖，抽泣的声音越来越大。哭泣比他想象的更能宣泄情绪，Aziraphale温暖地靠着他，双手抱紧他，给他无尽的保证，他们抱得那么紧以人类的身体来说已经不能更紧了，天使的白色翅膀张开把他们俩包起来，未来的某一天他会帮Crowley好好梳理他的羽毛的，现在就只是抱着他就好，这就是他们此时此刻唯一需要的了。

他叹了一口气，低头看着Crowley。后者紧紧的搂着他。他们已经错过了6000年，他从未想过Crowley会像现在这样脆弱，被他拥抱着，哭到崩溃。为自己身为大天使长的堕落而哭泣，Aziraphale心疼得要命。他希望能更早地发现这一切就好了，这样可以让他免于几十年的痛苦，让他有机会把一切倾吐而出。他再也不想让他这样伤心了。

Aziraphale在他的额头上落下轻轻一吻，安抚着他，希望他知道自己如今没事。他的手指轻轻的蜷曲着他的头发，慢慢地前后摇晃着他。没事了，他们俩现在都没事了。

“我不是故意要堕落的。”Crowley呜咽着，因为他的抽泣变得不那么高频了，Aziraphale拉近他，低声说着温柔的话语。在他如此在乎Crowley之后，也许意味着他大概要以个人的身份反对上帝的质疑了，但是这又有什么必要呢？

他们轻轻摇晃着，直到Crowley完全冷静下来。他内心空白一篇，一种纯粹的安静的空间充斥在这个曾经腐朽的地方。他仿佛已经将此处清洗一空了。他如今又了时间，也有了一个全新的开始，就好像几周以来他第一次打开了窗户，感觉到微风吹拂在脸上，看到花儿迎风摇曳，重新再感受到了周围的美好。

“我们到底在干什么？”Crowley轻轻问，他抬头头，双眼红肿，让Aziraphale轻轻地带着他晃着，Aziraphale的一只手还插在他的头发里，另一只手放在他的背上。

天使安静的笑了起来，Crwley感受到了体内震动在大声地回荡，Aziraphale懒洋洋地带着他转了转，“我好像忘记放音乐了。”他说，Crowley笑了起来，皱起了红肿的眼圈。

Aziraphale突然意识到Crowley的眼睛不是黄色的，也不是赭色的，甚至也不是琥珀色的，而是纯粹的金黄色。“我真傻。”他敬畏地说到。

他再看看自己的眼睛，确保自己对自己的眼睛的颜色是正确的，一次又一次，他需要在清的晨光中醒来，互相凝望着，中午他们一起去公园喂鸭子，看着河面上闪闪发光的涟漪，下午，他会整理书店，而Crowley总是会在他的沙发上看他的原始抄本的Sapho和Wilde，在晚上他们会一起享用晚餐，一起喝酒。他们会一起开车去野外，去一个夜莺歌唱，星光闪耀的地方。他想看Crowley望着天空，让月亮和那些遥远星辰落在他眼睛里，为他的金色瞳膜覆盖上一层银色时，他的眼睛会是什么样子。

“我只有你说的那些Bebop，Angel。”Crowley轻声地说，即使是轻声哼气，也不掩饰他的幽默。

“那也不错，亲爱的。地下丝绒乐队是什么？”

….

Crowley看着Aziraphale悠然地倚在唱片机旁边的柜子上，淡蓝色的眼睛因惊讶而瞪大，他转过身来看着Crowley，原地弥漫着温柔和无尽的爱意。

Crowley放肆地让自己徜徉其中了一会儿。

*听了地下丝绒乐队的《浅蓝色的眼睛》

*Fin


End file.
